Blonde Memories
by Crazyman03
Summary: Blonde hair. That's all she could remember about him. For the longest time; she tried to find him, the friend that managed to influence her as a child. She never did. But upon landing in Beacon academy, a boy had finally matched her childhood friend in terms of looks and personality. Had Weiss finally found him? Or is it just another trick of reality?
1. Memories of Change

**Hey**,** it's me with an entirely new story.**

**Yes; I am Crazyman, the same person responsible for making fun of RWBY ships and the same person who was sent to the grave twice in one day. I am currently writing in the hospital located in Afghanistan in hopes that no one will ever find and possibly kill me, the doctors have been doing a horrible job of keeping me alive as they continue to inject drugs instead of medicine inside my body.**

**But enough of me. I've been having this idea for the past week now and wanted to write it, but I was unsure whether or not I should write it. Fast forward the next week and now we're here.**

**Just a couple announcements before we start. This is a more serious story than my other RWBY fanfic; albeit not too much to the point where jokes cannot be made, which means there isn't as much jokes as there are in 'Making Fun Of Ships'. There's good and bad sides to that, but I'll be able to provide more content if my focus is mainly on story rather than jokes.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. **

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Story Title: **_Blonde Memories_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Adventure_

**Summary: **Blonde hair. That's all she could remember about him. For the longest time; she tried to find him, the friend that managed to influence her as a child. She never did. But upon landing in Beacon academy, a boy had finally matched her childhood friend in terms of looks and personality. Had Weiss finally found him? Or is it just another trick of reality?

* * *

**Memories Of Change**

Yellow. One of the earliest colors she had remembered apart from white.

As a child, Weiss Schnee had done nothing more except for following her strict father. A cunning and manipulative man if she had to be honest. Her mother had done nothing but wash her face off with alcohol, which meant that her father was the one responsible for raising her and her siblings.

Her childhood was horrible. Stress-inducing at best and painfully excruciating at worst. Weiss can still remember all the times she was abused by her father, the constant shouting and screaming directed to her and Winter. Whitley was also included, but she didn't know what happened to the boy once she entered the next Bullhead to Beacon.

She just hoped he wouldn't turn out to be like her father.

But even if her father was a terrible man, that doesn't mean he had his good days. Days where he actually _felt _like a father and not just someone controlling his children like puppets. One that cared for his children's growth and didn't see them as progress for some sort of mastermind plan. She could remember even the simplest of times where her father brought her and Whitley ice-cream when they were younger.

Those memories of change stayed in her heart. The feeling that even the most wretched people in the world can possibly change their ways, that not everything in the world was as cold as her name was.

When talking about change in her family, one thing- no; _person_ always came into her mind no matter what...

...That boy.

* * *

_Sitting alone inside her room, an seven year-old Weiss Schnee sat on her bed and read a book regarding the subjects of business and economics. It had been several hours when she first started the book; but with her quick logic and impressive intelligence despite her age, she already managed to at least understand half of the topics the book tackled on._

_"A good businesswoman is one who is great at Social Interaction when it comes to talking to influential people. One who is able to manipulate the emotions of a person and are able to take advantage of them." She recited as her eyes dragged on the words written on the book. __She pondered on these words. "Social interaction..."_

_When was the last time she ever talked to someone outside of her family? She didn't necessarily have to speak whenever her father brought her for business meetings, and she never ever had the chance to speak with anyone on the days they roamed around the city of Atlas. Maybe she wasn't as good at speaking as she thought she was._

_Which meant she was only 'Average', her father doesn't tolerate 'Average'..._

_She needed to find a way to get her social skills better. Would talking to the maids and butlers count? Maybe, but it doesn't if it purely on business sense. What if she goes out the house and tried talking to strangers? That is...if she can even leave the house in the first place. Not only that, but her father also rejected the idea of strangers interacting with her under the reason of, "Stay away, they'll take advantage of you.__" _

_She never trusted random people, all because her father said so._

_Reaching a slump on what she would be able to do to improve, she gave a short sigh and finally closed the book. If she couldn't even think of a way to get better social skills, how would she be able to please her father? Knowing that he was capable of giving the most extreme punishment even to her siblings, would she be able to even get close to improving? _

_She was tired. Tired of having to study all the time, sometimes taking up most of the hours in her life. Tired of getting up from her bed and doing the same routine over and over. _

_Tired of being chained and imprisoned under her father's palms._

_Speaking of which, maybe she could ask her father to hire a teacher to help her get a grasp on the subject on social interaction. If he could get her at least one, then her job would be much more efficient. After all, as long as its under the reason of improvement, the man would give her the necessary resources she needs._

_Getting up from bed, she put on some presentable clothing and walked towards the office where her father would be calculating his next plan for the SDC. As she headed towards the room, she couldn't help but stop at her mother's door that was located somewhere near the main office. Looking back at it, she never really saw her mother after she started drinking all of that alcohol. Sure, maybe she saw her once or twice outside her room whenever she wanted a refill. But apart from that, she barely even remembers her face._

_Weiss contemplated wether or not she would open the door, she then questioned herself on why would she open the door. Knowing that her face would be met with a disappointed drunk woman drinking her life away, why did she feel the need to open the door? _

_Finally backing down, she decided to step away from Willow Schnee's door and head into the main office. Why was she getting all worked up about this? Weiss didn't need her mother, her mother clearly doesn't want her to interrupt her twenty-four hour drinking schedule. She doesn't need her, and that's how it stays._

_Sighing to herself and knocking on the main office, she slowly entered inside just to see her father looking at business papers and complaints that he had been receiving for the past few weeks. _

_Jacques Schnee was a man not to be messed with. He had money, fame, and power._

_ Worst of all; instead of using all these to advance the problems between humanity and faunuskind, he used it to satisfy his greed-filled heart._

_Weiss wasn't necessarily fond of the faunus. After all, it was them who always attacked the company and her 'friends' that was pretty much filled with the caretakers of the house. They were the ones that created the White Fang. It was their fault for making her father frustrated and angry after each raid the terrorist-group had done. Th__ey were also responsible for the fact that her father got angry to the point where he'd hurt either her or her siblings. Let it be Winter, Whitley, or herself. As long as he sees one of them during his rage phase, they will be hurt one way or another._

_No, she didn't like the faunus. She **despised **them._

_Shaking off the thoughts of hatred off her mind, she finally had the courage to address her father. _

_"Father?" Weiss called as she slowly approached him. "Are you busy as of now?"_

_"Apart from the fact I'm looking over the complaints of the various faunus that were working in the mines, I'm not." The man set down the papers and pinched his nose as he looked towards his daughter. "Why are you asking? Is it something that you; of all people, need help with?"_

_She tensed up; hesitation taking over her. "I...yes..."_

_The older Schnee gave a sigh before standing up and facing the window. "Well then, tell me Weiss. Tell me all about your silly little problem so it can be dealt with. I'm sure whatever this is could be fixed with a little bit of intimidation and Lien."_

_The words struck her little heart, but she nodded anyways. She thought of what she had to say before letting the words come out of her mouth. One wrong mistake and she was sure that trouble would ensure. "I'm having problems with my skills regarding social interaction. Since I'm not allowed to go outside and practice or talk to the maids without any professionalism, I would like to suggest that I should get a private tutor to help me in all of this."_

_"So that means that you're not excelling in social interactions?" He glared at her. A cold voice ringing throughout the room._

_Weiss froze upon seeing the glare and the tone of how he said his words. Whenever her father was in a bad mood, pain would always follow. She backed away on instinct as she awaited her father's response to her kept silent after he told his last sentence, which only made Weiss even more nervous than before. _

_Seconds has passed before the man standing in front of her finally responded. "Hmm. Is that all?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Good." He signaled his hand towards the door, an indication that Weiss should leave him alone. "Now get out if my sight. I've got papers to read and more stuff to worry about."_

_"Thank you." She simply bowed before walking away to the door. She looked to her father; seeing that the man was back to his usual routine, she finally left._

_XxXxX_

_A day has passed, and Weiss Schnee was preparing herself for the new teacher that will guide her. Wearing formal clothing as well as fixing her face with some light make-up, she did her best to be in the most presentable fashion as she can. Knowing the types of people that her father always hired, it would be quite embarrassing if she didn't dress the part. Sitting on her bed with a straight back, she also practiced on how she would greet the person meeting her._

_In all honesty; even with the fact that she had prepared everything for their first meeting, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Not because of the meeting itself, but rather because of what type of person she might end up with. Countless times, her teachers and mentors always used her to their own advantage. She remembered each time they tried to use her, the times they stole something from her, and the times she was threatened in order to get money from her._

_She hoped this one wouldn't turn out the same._

_Hearing audible footsteps from outside, she quickly stood up and cleared her voice. She mentally prepared herself before hearing knocking from the other side of her door. "Enter."_

_Before the door could even open, she turned her eyes to the ground as she bowed. "Greetings. My name is Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee. I am please pleased to be...your...aquaintance..."_

_She slowly lifted her head to see that it wasn't some young adult willing to give her knowledge about the arts of social interaction, nor was it an old person that was filled with wisdom that wanted to pass it down Weiss herself. No, it had been neither of the two types she was expecting._

_What she got was a young blonde boy around her age. A boy wearing a black Pumpkin Pete's jacket with jeans. He had oceanic blue eyes and a slim body to boot._

_ Not to mention he was...kinda cute..._

_"Hello!" I'm waved while wearing a grin on his face. "My name is-"_

* * *

"Nornal knees!"

Weiss sighed as she overheard two girls talking about knees and whatnot. She didn't particularly care, but did they really have to be that loud? Or is it because of her proximity to them? Either way, she just hoped they would keep their conversation quiet or just shut up entirely. She did _not _need to hear all about the 'phases' as teenage girls go through puberty, thank you very much.

Overhearing something else except for those girls, she heard a screen playing Vale News Network nearby. Curiosity building up on her, she moved away from her spot and walked towards the screen. _"It appears that Roman Torchwick made it into the news headline once again. Trying to steal dust yet again, aren't you?"_

Not really knowing why he stole dust from stores being supplied by the SDC, Weiss managed to pinpoint recent attacks to him. She didn't know why Roman Torchwick would need to steal dust in the first place, but she didn't care what his motives were as long as he was doing it.

The news station was cut off and was replaced by a blonde woman with glasses. She gave a short introductory speech about Beacon and cut off the feed rather quickly. Weiss went back to her original place located near the wall. It would just a few more minutes until the Bullhead arrives at Beacon. All she had to do was wait for it to land.

She wished she could say the same for the blonde boy vomiting his guts out.

"Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Weiss then saw the blonde; or _Yang_ so to speak, get the little girl's cape and use it to wipe her shoes. "What are you doing?!"

"I need something to clean this up, Ruby!" Yang forcefully held onto her sister's cape. Ruby tried to escape, only to realize she couldn't due to her sister's monstrous strength. "Now stay still!"

"Ahh! Get away from me!" Ruby pulled out a large scythe out of nowhere and used it to launch herself away. "Freedom!"

"Get back here!"

Yep. This was shaping up to be a very good year indeed.

* * *

**I'm done.**

**Spoiler alert: This story will have a couple of flashbacks. I'm not saying it has one in _every _Oumdamn chapter, but it will have some just to showcase the growth of Weiss and this mysterious blonde boy who you guys already know about. Which is ironic since he's supposed to be a mystery.**

**To anyone asking why Weiss doesn't remember Jaune's name in the summary: she does. I was implying that she doesn't remember _everything _about him. **

**Reviews are love. "You're a reviewer, Ruby." "...What does that mean?" The review can be a compliement, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**That's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**


	2. Rise Of A New Friendship

**What up, my dudes.**

**Oh my Oum, I did not expect this story to blow up. Care to explain why? No seriously, how? Is WhiteKnight really that rare nowadays? Or is it just me? ****Oh well, not that I'm complaining. Seriously, thanks for the support! I really appreciate it and I hope you stick with my story until the end. Something tells me I'm gonna put a lot of effort into this.**

**I'm sorry if the flashback is a bit too long in this one. I just wanted to showcase the development of Weiss and Jaune when they were children. Another thing to note is that Weiss' attitude slightly changes due to having Jaune when she was a kid. I'm not gonna tell, but it's either gonna go for the better or worse.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Rise Of A New Friendship**

_"So wait, you're telling me that I'm supposed to help you with this 'social interaction' thingy?" The blonde boy; who she finally knew as Jaune, tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, how am I supposed to know all of this?"_

_Weiss frowned upon the confusion of the boy. Had her father actually hired a mentor who didn't know what they were doing? Sure he was about the same age as her, but he had no reason to be incompetent! After all, her father always get the best of the best whenever it comes to her learning tools. Why does it feel like he cheated her on this one?_

_"Aren't you supposed to know?! You are my mentor after all!" She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Do you even know the basics of business economics and how it works?"_

_"Business eco- wha?! Is that some sort of adult word or something?" Jaune innocently asked. W__eiss just stared at him with a flat glare. The blonde bit his lip upon seeing the look on her face. "H-Hey, you're not mad at me, right Weiss?"_

_No, she was **extremely **furious with him. Not to mention disappointed, annoyed, and all the other negative words Weiss could think off. Why was he here again? He clearly doesn't posses the ability to teach her about Social Interaction, let alone teach **anything **at all! The blonde was as slow as a sloth faunus!_

_ She even felt bad for the faunus comparing them to him!_

_Sighing and calming herself down, Weiss got the book she was given from a nearby desk and flipped it to the page where she last left off. She went to the boy sitting on her bed and set the book on his legs. She sat on the bed right after. "T__his! Social Interaction! It talks about someone being able to manipulate influential people."_

_She looked at him and saw signs of struggle as he tried to understand the book given to him. "What does 'manipulate' mean? Is that another word for 'eat'?"_

_"No!" Weiss almost shouted due to her anger-induced state. How could this dolt not get it at all?! How could someone be incredibly idiotic that they couldn't even understand simple words?! Is he really that stupid?! "Manipulate means that you can control someone using their mind, so that you can use it to your own advantage!"_

_His eyes widened upon hearing the definition of the newly-discovered word. "Isn't controlling people bad?! Why would you even do that?!" _

_Weiss was about to retort until she paused and thought about his response. Why would she do that? She would do that to make sure she can get an advantage over anyone. She would do that so that she'll never be blackmailed or threatened over a serious issue. She would do that to improve her business knowledge and prowess. _

_She would do that...to please her father..._

_She would never do that to improve, she would do that just because her father said so. She never dreamed of taking over the SDC, she was just forced into it. Once Winter's time finally ends, it'll be her turn next. Which means all the hard work she had done throughout the entirety of her life, was just her playing into the palms of her greedy father._

_Doubt crawled from the back of her mind, she looked at the blonde with a frown. "Then...What do you think I should do?"_

_"Hmm..." He looked to the side while scratching his chin in an attempt to look smart, or cool which was more likely. "Social Interaction...'Social' is like; people, right?"_

_"Yes" She nodded; slightly confused with the surprise question. "B__ut society would be a more fitting word there." _

_"Interaction is like; doing stuff with other people, right?" Weiss nodded yet again, unable to follow the boy's line of thinking. "Then that means that we need to do something fun and awesome!"_

_"Fun and...awesome?" _

_Weiss questioned herself yet again. The words 'fun and awesome' were foreign concepts to her. Fun? What was that all about? All she knew was that she needs to train and study to become a proper heiress for the Schnee Family. She never had time to play around and waste her childhood, all she did was study all-day and do the same routine of daily life again and again._

_To her, having fun equates to her losing precious time studying and improving._

_"Yeah!" The sudden shout of the enthusiastic boy broke her train of thought. "Like playing video games and reading comic books! Do you have any X-ray and Vav, Weiss?"_

_"I'm sorry...but I don't think I have any of those..." She sighed as a frown overtook her face. Jaune must've seen her face, seeing as his bright grin was slowly fading away. She saw his face slowly descend from happy to disappointed in the next few seconds._

_"Uhh...how about cooking?" He recommended; his voice revealing his nervousness. "That's a pretty fun and adult thing to do. Not to mention, kinda awesome."_

_"But, I don't know how to cook... I never even went to the kitchen once in my life..." She admitted while looking away in embarrassment. Did she really have to tell him that? "Truth be told, the cooks in the kitchen always prepared my food. They never let me inside either."_

_Jaune suddenly grabbed her hand and stood up; surprising Weiss as she was tugged off her bed and was forced to stand up. "Well, this is a great opportunity then! You don't know how to cook, which means I'm going to teach you all about it! Now, C'mon!" _

_"Jaune, wait!"_

_Her heart raced as she suddenly ran around the hallways of her house. Not because a boy was holding her hand for the first time in her life, but because of the trouble she might get in with her father when he finds out what she was doing. Jacques Schnee was a man who liked doing multiple things that mainly require the arts of manipulation; but the mundane objectives such as cooking and laundry, he didn't like to do. Which was why he had hired workers in the first place, stating that a Schnee should never ever be forced to be barked around like some kind of slave._

_If Schnee's aren't supposed to be slaves, why does she feel like one?_

_She didn't realize that they had already reached the kitchen until Jaune had yet again snapped her out of her thoughts. "We're finally here!"_

_Weiss looked at the boy in confusion and suspicion upon regaining her state of mind. How did he know where the kitchen was? It's not like he lived here that he knew every corner of her mansion, since he just got here a couple of hours ago. It would be very unlike for her father to tell him where the location of the kitchen would be, since he would dismiss it as an unnecessary detail. "How exactly did you get here without knowing anything about my house?"_

_"That? I asked an old white-haired woman for directions, she looked like you!" He seemed particularly happy when he made that comparison. "She was wearing all-blue as well, and her face looked a lot like yours."_

_Winter? Most likely. It wouldn't surprise her all that much considering that she's polite when it comes to strangers after all. Sure, she was planning to join the Atlesian Military in order to escape her father's clutches. But she doesn't have a reason to be mad at Jaune for asking for directions. Why would she?_

_Brushing the matter off her mind, she finally asked the boy the million-Lien question. "What are we gonna cook anyways?"_

_The boy seemed to momentarily pause, as if he didn't plan anything before going into the kitchen. "Hmm... Oh, eggs! And bacon!"_

_"Eggs and bacon? You mean one of the most overused breakfast a human and faunus can have?" If it was that simple, why not have the chef create it instead of cooking it. "Do you even know how to cook?"_

_"Well, my mom said that I should be prepared for anything whenever I'm alone. She also told me to help cook for my four younger sisters." He gave her a big grin before opening the fridge and finding the proper ingredients to use. Seeing that he was unable to reach the part where the eggs were located, Jaune immediately seeked for her help. "Weiss, help please..."_

_Not wanting to disappoint the boy, Weiss grabbed the nearest stool she coiuld find and gave it to the boy. In all honesty, Jaune was rather than in comparison to most kids his age. Well, the ones she had seen in royal celebrations. But even so, there were some things he couldn't able to reach. Jaune climbed up and quickly reached for the eggs before going down immediately._

_It was a good thing he could reach the countertop, it would've been frustrating trying to balance on the stool all day. Weiss on the other hand..._

_"I can't reach it." Weiss plainly stated as she stood right next to the blonde. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Jaune suddenly lifted her up from the ground and seeting her down on the countertop. She was stunned by the sudden action that she couldn't even open her mouth to say anything. _

_"There you go, Sunny!" The boy merely chuckled and fondly looked at her, as if he was staring at someone else rather than herself. _

_"Sunny?"_

_His eyes slightly widened as he realized he wasn't talking with this 'Sunny' person. "Oh, sorry about that. Sunny's one of my younger sisters. She kinda looks a bit like you; with the height and everything, except her hair is yellow and not tied into a ponytail." She nodded in understanding; expecting him to continue. "Whenever I cook for my sisters, she always goes and helps me with the basic stuff."_

_"I see..." So technically, she's a lot like his little sister. That would explain why he was comfortable with talking to her earlier. That felt...nice._

_She was surprised to see a set of eggs and a bowl being suddenly shoved to her face. "Can you help me crack these, please?" He warmly smiled as Weiss meekly took the eggs from him. He then set the frying pan on the stove and began checking the proper temperature. While he was busy doing that, the snow-haired girl made sure to apply the right amount of force, enough to crack the eggs but not enough to make it explode._

_Unfortunately, the latter happened and she spilled it over Jaune's face._

_"I take it we're making scrambled..." Weiss apologetically gave him a napkin to wipe his face with. She felt disappointment rise up in her as Schnee's are not allowed to fail at anything. Not only did she ruin a guest's attire by spilling egg inside on him, but she also couldn't do a menial task such as cracking an egg. The blonde must've noticed her stress, seeing that his face went from happy to concerned. "Weiss? Are you okay?"_

_She felt that silence would be enough for an answer. _

_"Hey," He put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't know why, but she felt slightly relieved after his touch. "It's fine. Not everyone can pick up something and be good at it. I mean, it's not the first time I got egg spilled all over my face!" He laughed; relieving a memory that Weiss had no knowledge off. "You crushed it with your hands, at least you had the common sense not to smack it on your face."_

_She just looked at him._

_He looked at her with a nervous expression._

_She smiled._

_And with that, the two went onto create the best eggs they could ever create in their lives. Jaune handled the main tasks; such as cooking and flipping the eggs itself, while Weiss stuck with the simpler tasks that included handing over utensils to Jaune or adding in condiments. They may have been a few rocky moments here and there; the heiress accidentally spilled the salt and Jaune slightly overcooking the eggs, but they completed it nonetheless!_

_"Yeah, Weiss... I don't think we could eat this." The blonde said; pointing to the mountain of salt on top of the burnt eggs. "Unless you like the taste of a dried ocean, then maybe we should just throw it away."_

_"Agreed." She nodded her head before looking at Jaune yet again; who chuckled at the ridiculouness of the moment._

_Weiss felt something from the boy that she couldn't put into words. It's like; she could trust him, unlike the others who just wanted to use her name. He tried to cheer her up multiple times, something that people never did when she was feeling down. He taught her how to cook; albeit not that good, but it's the thought that counts. He did more things with her than any other person that interacted with her in her life._

_Weiss also understood the concepts of 'Social Interaction'. Social interaction was never about trying to manipulate people to fulfill your desires. No, it was far from that. It was about friendship and trust, creating bonds with people you can believe on at all times._

_Even though she had only met Jaune today, she felt like she was already attached to him._

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes to see that the Bullhead had already landed. Resting her eyes proved to be a good idea, seeing that she hasn't slept for a couple of hours now due to travelling. She went to the one of the luggages she had for the trip; which included a very much _necessary_ amount of Dust, she opened it and revealed that Myrtenaster being kept inside. Grabbing her rapier and sheathing on her side, she told one of the butlers accompannying her to deliver her baggage before leaving the airship.

Weiss felt awe when she saw the outside of Beacon. Sure; it may not be impressive compared to the other buildings in Atlas, but this was impressive for a combat school. It looked like something out of the early ages, with a touch of modern technology included. Balanced, as all things should be.

She didn't last long until she found the red-head and the blonde girl once again. It seemed that they were talking about something until the blonde found a group of people; supposedly an old group of friends, and left the scene. They somehow made the little girl spin in place, which was an impressive feat actually. She spun around in place before finally falling to the ground.

And right into her luggage.

"I swear, Antonio needs to stop leaving the luggage in random places whenever he goes for a bathroom break." She couldn't help but sigh at the girl. Sure, she landed on her bags which were full of expensive Dust, but young people were clumsy. At least, that's what she thought whenever that blonde boy came to her house. The girl in black looked pretty young too, maybe she _is _young with the way she's acting.

"Please be careful with these." She frowned as she checked the conditions of the dust inside, it seemed that she didn't cause important damage to the equipment. "Good thing this didn't blow up, an explosion would be the least of your worries if it did."

"Oh my Oum! I am really sorry! You see, I was with my sister talking about guns and stuff. Then we were talking about me making new friends, ItoldherthatIalreadyhaveher. Butshewaslike,"Ohno, !"Thenheractualfriendscameand-"

She watched the little girl ramble on and on about something, she could barely comprehend with the speed she was talking in. Weiss was pretty sure she heard, "Normal knees.", "Cookies", and guns during her ten-second monologue. Not wanting to deal with the girl anymore, she decided to stop her on her tracks.

"Will you stop!?" She raised her voice, which made Ruby pause. "I get it, okay? It's not your fault, it's not your sister's fault, it's no one's fault. Now if I can please take my briefcases and leave?"

The red-head looked visibly saddened when she opted to leave. It's not like she hates her, she just didn't want to deal with unnecessary people in her life. Quietly taking her leave, she headed towards the entrance of Beacon.

This is it, this is where she would finally start her new life. This is where she would grow as a person and as a huntress...

This is where that blonde boy would be if he continued his dream to become a huntsman.

She just hoped he didn't give up along the way.

* * *

**Finished. And in record time of one week.**

**So yeah, our Weiss-queen is still herself. But less triggered and more tolerant of strangers. I didn't want to change her that much, since there is a possibility that she would be OOC if I did. So Weiss being more tolerable is the best I could do to make her stay in character.**

**As for the WhiteKnight part, it's gonna take a while. Since I'm more of a slow burn type of person when it comes to romance. I do believe that love comes naturally, unlike those 'love at first sight' Adam-crap I always see in a lot of movies. There's no character development and interaction, they just fell in love and sucked each other's faces after seeing one another for the first time. What?!**

**Reviews are love. A guy named 'Constable Paper Bag' that writers should beg for reviews after each chapter end. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism. You can also flame me if feeling pissed or something.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**


	3. Be With You Forever

**Hey, I'm back my fellow WhiteKnighters.**

**Okay. WhiteKnight is actually rare, something I thought was a joke at first. Why? It could've been a good ship if done properly! Although, I doubt that with the way RWBY is written. So I've decided, let's make this story into the revival of WhiteKnight as well as several other ships on the show!**

**Raise the flags, light the torches, because it's time to start a war!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Be With You Forever**

Weiss walked inside the auditorium and saw before her a large room filled with students. Fortunately enough, there were quite a couple of spots left for her to take. She observed her surroundings and decided to take a place in the massive wave of students inside the hall. She saw the students around her, determined smiles and strong wills were being carried by them.

They were ready. They were ready to protect all of Remnant with their lives, ready to defeat any Grimm trying to massacre the towns and cities. Ready to fight against whatever evil there is to encounter with this world. She was ready to fight as well. She knew that in her ability, she was good to go. Her training lasted years of pain and exhaustion; but here she was, standing inside one of the most prestigious academies Remnant has to offer.

She wasn't quite sure of him, though.

That blonde boy back in her childhood, he wanted to become a hunter as well. Saying that he wanted to beat all the bad monsters lurking in the dark, which meant he had something to protect as well. Something very close to him. Weiss could even remember that he'll protect her from every Grimm they stumble upon.

She could even remember it to this day.

* * *

_"ROAR!" Jaune fake-cried as he towered over Weiss; who was carrying a small stick. The two were currently in the plaza inside the Schnee manor, which consisted of multiple trees and nature surrounding the environment. "I'm a scary Grimm creature! Fear me!"_

_"You will never get away with this, you blonde Boarbatusk!" She then charged him, poking the stick all over his body. "I will defeat you, and I will shower in glory once I do!"_

_It had been a few weeks ever since Jaune consistently went to her house. He would try to get every chance he could get just to be with her, which she found both sweet and slightly annoying. But sweet nonetheless._

_ But apart from that, she learned new things from him every time he was there. She already mastered the arts of cooking an egg; as well as some other food, but those ended up with a heap of salt on top or simply overcooked. Nevermind that. She also learned a bit regarding the laws of gardening, but she managed to drown the flower the boy gave her within five minutes of not knowing what to do. What matters the most is that she was learning!_

_On top of that, she was having fun whenever she was with him. She knew what the word finally meant to her. Fun wasn't something you can buy with Lien, it was something you experience and enjoy. Studying about business? It was nice learning a thing or two in regards to the subject, but it was **never** fun._

_ Learning with Jaune as her mentor? That was fun._

_Weiss felt...strange whenever she was near the blonde. Seeing that he was the only boy who truly didn't interact with her just for the sake of her name, she wanted to be with him. Whenever he smiles, she smiles. Whenever he laughs, she also laughs. Whenever he compliments her; which was rather often, she would always feel her heart rate burst up. When it was finally time to separate from each other, she longed and hoped for him to return to her._

_She didn't know what was happening with her, but she liked it._

_Poking Jaune with a stick multiple times, it didn't take long for him to fall onto the ground. Although, it wasn't because he was howling in pain..._

_"Haha! Weiss, that tickles!" She kept on poking him on the belly, which made him laugh even more. "Weiss, s-stop please!"_

_"Never!" She grinned; not planning on stopping at all. "A Boarbatusk's weakness is on the belly. If I hit it hard enough, maybe I'll be able to gain victory over this small little blonde one!"_

_"N-No! Haha! Please!" He begged; tears about to flow out of his eyes._

_Deciding that enough was enough, Weiss finally stopped poking him with a stick. After wheezing with a tired smile, Jaune lied down on the ground. His blue eyes drifting over to the similarly-colored sky above him. She looked at him curiously; unsure whether he would stand up or not, she sat next to him after realizing he wasn't. He let out a sigh, one that commemorates the peaceful nature under the sun. _

_Weiss was about to comment about the beauty of nature, but he was able to speak first._

_"Weiss..." He softly called out. "What do you want to become in the future?"_

_Struck by the unexpected question, it took her a moment before processing the words that would come out of her mouth. "I will become the heiress to the SDC, naturally."_

_She was surprised when he shook his head in response. "No. I meant what you WANT to be, not WILL become in the future."_

_Weiss pondered upon the sudden rebuttal. What did she want to be anyways? She didn't want to be the future leader of the SDC, she was forced to be it. She didn't want to study on how to manipulate people and take advantage of them, she only did due to her needing to learn it to please her father. She never wanted to follow her father, yet she still played into his palms. The same ones that he used when it comes to manipulating people._

_No, Weiss never wanted those. But she doesn't know what she wants._

_"Weiss?" Jaune stared at her blue eyes, clearly detecting the sadness behind them. He got up from his position and sat down closer to her. "Are you okay?"_

_"I...I don't know what I want." She looked away, hoping not to make contact with his eyes. _

_"Well..." He paused. It seemed he couldn't find the right words. Understandable, it's not like he understands what she's feeling right now. For all he knows, she might be just sad in his eyes. He didn't speak again after a few moments, seeing that he never found the right words to say in such a sensitive topic._

_Silence then overtook the plaza. Not the peaceful one like earlier, but a more somber and depressing one. Had she ruined the situation once again? A Schnee, failing yet again with something easy to handle such as a conversation?_

_"I want to be a huntsman..." Jaune stated out of the blue. Guess that he didn't like the mood she set just now. Which was good, it was for the better if he were to talk about himself instead. "I want to be like my father, my grandfather, and the ancestors that came before them. I want to protect the people of Remnant, as well as carry our family name."_

_"But, isn't being a huntsman dangerous?" Weiss questioned._

_"Yeah, but it's better than staying at home and taking care of the farm." Jaune smiled; although not as noticeable as the other ones._

_So he was like Winter. Winter had already decided on joining the military once she grows up, which was why she already started training even though she was only fifteen. Not wanting to be tied down to their fates, both of them decide on doing something that get them out of those strings called 'fate'. Her? She was still stuck with her father, still being controlled by her father._

_She wanted to break free..._

_Hold on..._

_"Break...free..." She whispered. Could those two words be her answer...? Is it that, she wanted to free herself from the clutches of her father? Yet did nothing about it and followed him instead?_

_"Weiss?" The boy saw her, more or less confused rather than concerned. _

_"I found it." She vaguely spoke._

_"Found what?"_

_Weiss looked at her friend with a little smile stuck on her face. "I know what I want to be now. I want to be a huntress."_

_"Eh?" He tilted his head to the side. It was an appropriate reaction, seeing as she went from gloomy to slightly happy in a matter of seconds. "What do you mean you want to become a huntress? Didn't you just say that being a hunter is dangerous?"_

_"It'll help get away from him..." She quietly whispered; not wanting to let Jaune hear. She would tell that story to him another time. "Besides, it will also help me get closer to you..."_

_"Wait what?" His eyes stared back at hers. Her heart rate spiked through the roof. Had he heard her? "What did you say, Weiss?"_

_She allowed herself to calm down upon realizing he didn't hear her words. "O-Oh, nothing..."_

_He looked at her suspiciously before shrugging it off. "Oh well. If you're gonna be a huntress, then we gotta make us a team name! How about the 'Arc-Schnee Duo'!? Nope, doesn't sound that good. Oh, how about 'White Blondes'. No, sounds like something out of a fashion magazine my mom reads in the salon. Maybe 'Weiss-Man'? Nah, it's more of a pun created by a blonde girl than anything..."_

_Weiss simply smiled at the simple thought process the boy had. It really does take only seconds to make the mood happy again whenever he was there. Deciding to go on with this game of creating team names, the white-haired girl already found the perfect one. "Hey Jaune, how about 'White Knight'?"_

_He gasped in awe upon hearing the name. "It's perfect! My grandfather and my dad used a sword! And your hair's white! How can you name stuff so quick?!"_

_Weiss let out a giggle upon hearing the blonde's words. He truly is naive. "Well, let's just say I'm a natural at naming things."_

_"Right!" He nodded enthusiastically. "Now that we got the team name done, we need to start with the code names! I'll be 'Knight' while you're going to be 'Snow Angel'!"_

_Her eyes widened at the cute nickname give to her. "S-Snow Angel?!"_

_"Yeah! 'Cause your hair looks like snow, and because you look like an Angel!" He stated without any shame. _

_Her face turned red after hearing his reasons. She looked like an angel? That meant she was beautiful, right? Or was it just another one of his ramblings where he accidentally compliments her once again?_

_Snow Angel...she liked it. It made her feel special and unique, knowing that the nickname is reserved for her and only her._

_"S-Sure. Let's go with that." She meekly answered; an obscure rose tint covering up her cheeks. _

_"Alright!" Jaune stood up and offered a hand to her, which she shyly took. The two then started to walk inside the manor. "Hey Weiss."_

_"Yes, Jaune?"_

_"We'll be together forever, right?" He smiled at her._

* * *

"Ruby, over here!" The blonde from earlier; who was actually nearer than she thought, shouted to her little sister. "I saved you a spot!"

She really needed to stop thinking about that boy. For someone she hadn't seen for a long time now, she still remembers a lot about them. Shaking her head, turned to see that the blonde and the red-head from earlier is coming to her direction. Oh no.

"Hello!" The blonde happily greeted, pulling her sister by the wrist. "My name is Yang. But you can call me hot stuff, or not. I'm not gonna give you my scroll number!"

She groaned. She didn't want to deal with these people right now, but she couldn't think of a way to make them get out from her sight. Sighing, she forced herself to continue to conversation. "Weiss. Weiss Schnee. Pleased to meet you."

"I think my sister has something to say to you! Eh, sis?" She nudged the tiny girl behind her, seemingly shy with the fact that she needs to confront her. Understandable, she would be embarrassed too if she made someone angry and was forced to talk with them after ten minutes.

Wanting to clear it up as quickly as possible, Weiss decided on clearing the subject.

"No, it's fine." She said with a straight face. She really wasn't bothered with the briefcase incident, she just wanted to get it done with. "I shouldn't have yelled at you when it was on accident."

"What?!" The red-themed girl seemingly teleported in front of her. She didn't even see it. Either her semblance was speed, or her eyes needed checking. "Nononono! It's was totally my fault! If I wasn't moping around about being alone, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Again, it's fine-"

She never finished her sentence. "Maybe I could give you Lien? Those briefcases did look pretty expensive after all."

"I'm not in need of-"

She was cut off again. "Or how about I owe you a favor? I can be your delivery service, I have a speed semblance so it should be fine! Deliverer Ruby is on the case!"

Oh, she didn't need to get her eyes checked then. "I appreciate it, but-"

"Or maybe we could become friends?! Talk about boys; like Jaune, and paint our nails. We could go clothes shopping and-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Weiss yelled for the second time that day. Does the child not know when to stop talking?! She felt like pulling her hair out with all the ramblings. "It's all water under the bridge, okay? We can be friends and paint our nails, we could go clothes shopping, and we can talk about boys like-"

Like..._Jaune?_

Wait a moment...

Did he really make it here? Did she finally find him after all those years she was separated with him? Is he even the same person anymore? Either way, she would have to investigate later. If he actually made it here; not only would she be impressed, she would be rather happy to see how his face evolved through the years. Would he still be as cute? Or maybe he got handsome? Even him having...muscles wouldn't be bad...

She could only imagine.

But all of those were just hopes. Who knows if Ruby was talking about _her _Jaune? If he was coincidentally named as the same person, but with just one different letter inside, then her hopes might as well go down the drain if that happens.

Pessimism aside, she did hope to reunite with him again. To feel the warmth of his smile once again. The silly attitude that always made her happy. Those blue eyes she could get lost in if she stared at them...

As the headmaster came up to the stage and gathered the attention of the many students in the room; the fire in her heart that was already doused with separation and time, lit once again and strengthened the weakening flame inside her.

_"I missed you, my Knight."_

* * *

**Another chapter finished.**

**Alright, so we're almost to the point where the two finally reunite. When I say reunite, I don't mean that they will smother each others faces with their lips by the time they make eye contact. All I'm gonna say is, they're gonna meet during the Initiation. That's all.**

**I've also create P a treon, for those who wants to support me outside of reading my stories. I'm fine with you guys reading this fanfic; but if you can spare at least one buck, my motivation levels will go up. I don't have anything to offer other than a shout-out at the moment, but I'll take any recommendations you guys give me.**

**Reviews are love. Adam actually left one; it was a fairly decent review, until the part where he describes how he wanted to go back with Blake. Dude, stop telling me your life story. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a (/) Crazyman03**

**Support me and I will become more motivated to post a chapter. More motivation = better and quickly produced chapters that will release in 1-2 weeks.**


	4. Meetings and Shortcomings

**What's cookin'? **

**I don't really have much to share apart from my thoughts on what people think on the flashbacks, that would be a subject tackled in the A/N below. I also read this WK story named 'Blood In The Snow'; it's not particularly my type of story, but reading that thing was more productive than choking the chicken. So...yeah.**

**Also; just a warning, there will be a five-year timeskip in the flashbacks. Seeing that the flashbacks are going to be temporary, I just wanted to showcase how much the two have grown over the years. Of course, I'm also able to talk about less childish topics in the flashbacks as well.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Meetings and Shortcomings**

Nightfall had come quicker than she had expected. It was rather surprising since the sun was still out when they were in the auditorium, before ultimately going away as soon as the speech has ended. She didn't mind, she was already on the way to going back to her slumber anyways, especially after that long flight in the Bullhead with the vomiting boy inside.

Speaking of which; she never really did see him again, did she? He just merely faded into the background after walking out of the Bullhead that brought her to Beacon. It made her strangely sad since the boy looked _extremely _familiar even if she just saw his backside, it reminded her of him.

Hmm, strange.

Reaching inside one of bags, she pulled a fountain pen and a card stock paper for letter writing. She promised Winter that she would report all about her escapades in Beacon, and that she would share even tiny details such as what she was feeling to make the letter feel more realistic. She didn't particularly like how she can just send a message through her scroll; since it loses the aunthencity of the message, and the fact that Winter barely opens up her scroll. A handwritten letter would be enough.

Weiss then stated everything that had occured in the few hours she spent in the academy. Topics ranging from how long it took her with the Bullhead to Ruby's rather intrusive apologies. She never really stated the red-head's name, just the annoyance she acquired from her.

If that girl would stop talking so much, then she might be able to save her ears from that squeaky voice of hers.

Weiss didn't take long before completing the letter. She wanted to write more, but the necessary details will be fine for now. Sticking the letter inside a postcard, she then prepared to go to sleep. She needs to get that letter delivered once she finished initiation.

Pulling up the sheets of her bag, she opened up her scroll to check the time. It wasn't necessarily late into the night, which meant there's a high chance she would wake up early in the morning. There would be suffcient time for her to prepare herself for hygiene and her equipment.

Before she could even shut her eyes; however, she saw a certain red-head and blonde coming towards her.

Oh heavens no.

It seemed that they haven't noticed she was wide awake yet. Using the rather small window of oppotunity given to her, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. Weiss wasn't able to see them, but they got pretty close to her judging from the sounds of their footsteps and voices.

"See?! I told you she was asleep!" Ruby quietly shouted; not wanting to _wake _Weiss up. It was sort of ironic since her voice could surely wake _anyone _up even if she whispered. "I don't need to practice my social skills on her either!"

"Geez, out cold already?" She sarcastically remarked. Well, excuse her! It's not her fault that Atlas was quite far away from Beacon. "We can talk with her another time. C'mon, let's check out that girl in black pajamas reading a book!"

"Yang, wait!" It seemed that the red-head was pulled away from her, judging by the footsteps being less audible and going farther away after each passing moment.

After confirming that the two had indeed gone away, Weiss allowed herself to finally relax. She tried opening her eyelids, only to realize that it was closing the second she opened it. If that wasn't a sign that she was tired, she doesn't know what was. Not wanting to fight against her fatigue, she finally gave in and accepted her travel to deep slumber.

* * *

_"Hey Weiss!" A voice in the dark called out. "Weiss wake up! C'mon, this sleepover's getting so boring!"_

_The heiress slowly opened one eye to see a little Jaune Arc in pajamas looking at her in boredom. "Jaune...I'm trying to sleep..."_

_"Well, wake up then!" The boy shook her, which made her want to go back to her slumber even more. She gave out a tired whine, which also made the boy give a whine himself. "Aw man, I thought we'd be staying up all night. Not sleep at eight-thirty in the evening!"_

_Five years has already passed ever since their first meeting, and Weiss was comfortable enough with Jaune to let him stay for a sleepover._

_The two had become the closest of friends during the years. Growing up together with Jaune has got to be one of the most memorable things she will ever have in her life. They were so close with each other that he already felt like family to her. He was there for the most part of her life, whether it'd be something mundane like eating breakfast with her. _

_Her feelings for him grew stronger as the years went by. She actually developed a crush on him over the years. Everything he would do, she found herself smiling. Whenever they did something together, Weiss would try to get as close to him as possible. Even when seeing each other, she found herself hugging him like a large teddy bear._

_Although, Winter and her father weren't comfortable with the idea of letting over for a sleepover._

_Speaking about her father, the man was strict as ever. But something about him changed; she was able to tell, but it felt like he was more caring nowadays. _

_The blonde was desperately wishing for a sleepover for quite a while now; which she wasn't fond with the idea of letting a boy stay in her room. Having a boy stay in the room was quite awkward at first, but Jaune managed to take the strange atmosphere away with all of his antics._

_She was confused why he wanted to stay up all night though..._

_"Why would you even want to stay up all night on a sleepover?" She gave a cute little yawn before sitting up and facing the boy; who still had waves of energy inside of him, as opposed to her. "Aren't you supposed to sleep early? Hence, the name of the event being 'sleepover'?_

_"No! Sleepover aren't supposed to be like that." Huh? If it's not like that, then how do you do it then? "It's supposed to have us staying up all night, playing games and trading spooky stories under the blanket."_

_"Isn't that called, 'hanging out with your friends at night inside your bedroom'?"_

_"No, it's called a sleepover."_

_Oh, so that's why he was disappointed when he learned that she'll be going to sleep at eight. Weiss thought it literally meant sleeping over in another person's house, not hanging out with them. _

_Huh, the more you know._

_Not wanting to disappoint Jaune yet again, she fully removed any sort of tiredness she had a few moments before. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"_

_It seemed that she had asked the wrong question, seeing as Jaune planned out multiple things for the sleepover. He brought movies, comics, video games and a video game console, popcorn and pretty much everything else she thought was included in a sleepover. _

_It took hours and hours before the boy's energy had been completely drained. Her was also drained, but not as much since Jaune did more things than her. Laying on her bed, it was Jaune's turn to be awoken from his slumber._

_"Hey Jaune!" She teased with the same amount of energy the blonde presented earlier. "Jaune wake up! C'mon, this sleepovers getting so boring!"_

_The boy groaned, which only made her giggle in response. "I really hate you."_

_"Don't worry, I hate you too." She smiled. It always felt satisfying whenever you turn the tables on someone, whether it'd be debates or games. It gave her a sense of satisfaction. "Aw man, I thought we'd be staying up all night. Not sleep at midnight!"_

_The boy huffed in response, but said nothing. A comfortable silence filled the room, with Weiss looking over at the boy and Jaune trying his best remain awake. It was actually cute seeing him try, the continuous yawns and eye shutting from him just looked absolutely adorable. Weiss was getting tired as well, but was able to hold out a few more mintues before getting on the bed and wrapping her arms around Jaune._

_"Hey Weiss..." She couldn't see it, but she could feel his smile. "Thanks."_

_She looked up at Jaune in confusion, what was he thanking her for? "Why?"_

_"For being my girlfriend."_

_His eyes widened in shock. Did he already consider themselves a couple? "G-Girlfriend?!"_

_"Yeah! A girl that's my friend!"_

_Her heart sank quite a bit from the last statement. Of course, he was talking about their relationship as best-friends. "O-Oh..."_

_"Hey Weiss." He called out for the third time that night._

_"Hmm?" _

_"Do you think we'll get married in the future? That happens to your girlfriends, right?"_

* * *

Weiss woke up with a slight jolt; surprised at the boy's last question before she left. Checking her scroll for the time, she realized she had been thirty minutes late from her original schedule for waking up. Getting the necessary items to fix herself, she walked towards the bathroom.

That's strange, she didn't remember him saying that. Was it the fact that there's a possibility that Jaune was in Beacon, which was why her mind was playing games with her?

She shrugged it off after a few moments, seeing that it wasn't important than the task at hand. Thirty more minutes had gone by before Weiss was finally back in proper condition. Her belongings were already packed, she acquired her rapier from the lockers, and she was fresh as ever at the same time. Adding the last of the dust inside Myrtenaster, she closed the locker door and headed for the cliffs.

She didn't get that far before bumping into another person on accident.

Was it her, or did it feel like she had more accidents (herself and others) in Beacon then she ever had in her entire life?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" A serene and familiar voice asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm...fine..."

Weiss' eyes looked up to the person's face before being thrown into a loop.

"Oh, good." She smiled.

It was Pyrrha Nikos.

Four-time Mistral Tournament champion, graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy, and the model on the last five covers of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal boxes. It was no wonder why people knew about the Nikos; who was also nicknamed 'Invincible Girl'. She was practically the ideal huntsman. Strong, kind, and pretty much every positive thing you can name a person. She was the goal; the finish line for every single human and faunus aspiring to be a huntsman. Once you beat Pyrrha Nikos in a match, you're already the single-most greatest huntsman mankind had to offer.

That is...If you can even land a hit on her.

Her fighting style was horrendously frightening; not because it was bad, but because it was _amazingly _executed. Out of all the types of fighters she had seen in Atlas and a few online videos; be it offensive or defensive, Pyrrha has the most balance in offensive and defensive out of all of them. Her style is unique, which makes her tough to fight against.

She was famous as well. Not really a key point for Weiss; since she doesn't care whether or not a person is famous. Winning four tournaments in a row would be a nightmare to just about anyone, even winning one is already impossible. Her beauty is another thing she has, which helped get even more famous with all the teenage boys spilling their hearts out for her.

But even under all of that fame, she could tell that the champion was _not _happy with her predicament.

Weiss could also relate to her to some extent. She could tell from the smile she was being given at the moment. The heiress knew that smile very well. It was a smile of someone who was looked at because of their status, not for their internal capabilities and attitude. The amount of times Weiss gave out that smile for business event was unbelievable, she could even say that her face was going to be permanently smiling with all of the times she did that.

She just wanted to be treated like a normal person, not a celebrity. Pyrrha wanted be like that too.

So she gave the red-head her wish.

"Well...that was a pleasant start to this morning." Weiss lightly joked; wanting to change the atmosphere to a lighter one. If she didn't mention her status or something similar, maybe she would not be as professional and calm down a little. She held out a hand. "Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Pleasant to meet you Miss...?"

The Invincible Girl looked at her confusingly, she was most likely surprised that Weiss didn't know her. Nevertheless, she took her hand and shook it. "Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

_"Not even a mention of her achievements? She wants to be treated normally that bad, huh?"_

It wouldn't surprise her. A celebrity is always treated like some higher being than Humans and faunus, which was rather annoying since she was considered a princess in Atlas. When she wanted to train, the trainers would always go easy on her. When she walked around town in the few times she was allowed to go out, there's always that one person who would 'fangirl' over her.

She hated it.

"Pyrrha Nikos. That's a lovely name. It's as lovely as you look, in all honesty." As much as she needed to pretend to not know her, she couldn't help but be amused the girl's confused face.

It was like a dog when you throw a ball and tell them to catch it, but you don't actually throw the ball and they end up looking utterly confused and adorable. "What kind of shampoo do you use? It must be expensive if your hair is that beautiful and exotic."

"I...uh..."

Not talking, huh? "What kind of diet plan do you have? If you're body is that slim and gorgeous, then it must be something good."

"I'm-"

"Your face is a thing of beauty too. Those pretty green eyes of yours, and those bright red lips as well. I wish I could have it all to myself."

Okay...If she had to be honest, she was not the greatest at starting conversations and keeping them going. Back in her childhood, it was always Jaune who kept the conversation interesting. She was just responding to his comments most of the time. So; naturally, she was thinking of everything she could say to her that doesn't relate to Pyrrha's social status. It might not be good, but it was the best she could do on the spot.

She stopped talking when Pyrrha raised a hand; a flushed face with a red tint clearly visible.

"Hmm? Is there anything wrong, Pyrrha?"

"Oh, nothing very important." With the way her voice was, it was clearly obvious there was something wrong. "It's just that...Well, I'm not...interested in...women..."

...

...

...

"Are you saying that I'm hitting on you?" She could already feel the embarrasment crawling throughout her body.

"A-Are you not...?"

Well, that was...something. Did she really make it feel like she was actually flirting with her? It was the only thing she could think of at the moment, okay?!

"I think it's for the best we forget this conversation entirely." Weiss suggested; getting ready to leave the second she can.

"Agreed." Pyrrha nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you Weiss. But I think we should go to the cliffs now."

Weiss silently nodded as she walked towards the cliffs with her newly-created and extremely embarrased friend.

She really needed Jaune to help her if she wanted to talk to people in normal conversations. Business she could handle.

Casual...that's more of his type of thing.

* * *

**And that's it for the moment.**

**So about the flashbacks and pacing of the story, the flashbacks are not gonna stay there for long. So please forgive me if it was longer in the past few chapters. And about the pacing; I'm sorry if it feels too slow for you, because it will feel like I'm going too fast if I make the pacing faster. Don't worry, I'll make it faster when initiation finally starts.**

**Reviews are love. I even stole some of Ruby's hidden cookies just to convince you guys, now get them while you can! The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a treon (/) Crazyman03**

**Support me and I will become more motivated to post a chapter. More motivation = better and quickly produced chapters that will release in 1-2 weeks.**


	5. Another Perspective

**Hey there, my name's Steve...not really.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a a day later than usual. I just had my tests and I'm trying to get my mind out of 'study mode' to relax...Pfft! Okay, let's be real here. Who actually studies for their tests!? Stock knowledge is all you need, baby!**

**Okay, let's _actually _be serious now. I have a fair warning in the chapter (or any chapter that includes things like this), I am _horrible _at writing fight scenes. Since I'm more of a thought writer than I am a movement director, don't expect action scenes to have that sense of pazzaz that Monty had. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Another Perspective**

It was finally time. Standing proudly at the edge of the cliffs with all of the attendants, Weiss gave a subtle smile.

Despite her not being the excitable type, she couldn't help but feel nervously excited at the prospect of being able to pass through the forest and finally gaining the chance to showcase her abilities. It felt like all of her hard work would finally pay off. Of course she knew that it was only the beginning, but she knew this was going to be the mark of one of the greatest adventures.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." The headmaster of Beacon spoke; his voice giving out a sense of professionalism to the students pursuing the life of a huntsman. Not only does it have that impression, but his voice also held hope and wisdom aimed towards them. "Today, your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." The blonde woman took his place. She also had the same impression she had gotten from the silver-haired man, except she was more on the strict side rather than the caring side.

"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." She spoke once again. "Each of you will be given teammates, _today_."

She could hear a small whine far away from her. She looked to the right and _barely _saw the same red-head that fell on her briefcases yesterday, most likely complaining about the arrangement of teams. She can't really say that she can't agree with her, it was rather frustrating whenever you were paired with someone you know nothing about.

She already experienced that way too much back before she met Jaune.

Speaking of which, where is he?

"These teams will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well." He sipped his mug yet again before clearing his voice. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Oh. Well that was disappointing. Sure; it was going to be uncomfortable to be stuck with someone you don't like, but to be stuck with said person just because you made eye contact was rather ridiculous. Give them a way to pick their own partners at the very least. Sighing to herself, Weiss then made a mental map of what she needed to do during the initiation. Survival would be first, obviously. Partnering was second, and finding Jaune would be third.

Although, she was already having a difficult time doing the last objective even _without _the initiation on top.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Weiss smirked. She didn't become a huntress for nothing, after all.

More rules have been stated before the old man wrapped up everything. Stating that there were relics that were needed to be found, and a cliff needed to go to right after. A landing strategy was also mentioned, but she could easily take care of that.

Being one of the first few people who were about to be launched in the air, she fixed her stance and aimed for take off.

_"I hope we can meet halfway there, Jaune."_

Those were her last thoughts before finally being thrown away into the forest.

* * *

Flying into the air, Jaune Arc has never ever felt this alive. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as the cold morning wind met his face. After all that hard work when he was a kid, he couldn't help but feel excited to finally be at Beacon. To be one of the future huntsmen that protect the people with all of their lives.

Unfortunately; his stomach was also getting excited, and not in a good way.

_"Curse this stupid motion sickness, if it weren't for you I'd be smiling right now!" He felt his face slowly turn green as he pulled out his shield. Jaune then tried to fit his body on the back side of his shield and prepared for impact. "I need to make this landing quick, I don't want to spill my guts out while the teachers are watching."_

It didn't take long for the knight to slowly descend back into Remnant as gravity took over. With him gripping the shield for his life, the teenager bounced off the trees and helped slow down his velocity. Bouncing off one tree to another, his speed slowed down and the shield scraped the ground beneath him.

Landing with a crash and a small crater underneath him, Jaune slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, ain't that just lovely."

He then checked all of his equipment. The large armor pad on his chest and the extra ones on his limbs weren't badly damaged, which was good since he needed it at peak condition right now. Acquiring Crocea Mors and observing it, he sheathed it on his hip once he turned the shield to scabbard form.

He also pulled out another weapon from the other side of his hip. It was a gun. Like many other weapons he had seen from other students, it also had a dust compartment capable of shooting out multiple types of dust. It was shaped like a revolver, which he actually liked just because of authenticity.

He also had a pouch filled with dust on his hip; located right next to his sword. Unfortunately enough, he wasn't able to buy that much due to the dust stores having higher prices and him needing Lien for his travel budget. Which was one of the reasons why he never used his gun all that much.

Jaune wasn't much of a gun person. He actually liked it better with just his sword and shield. But upon realizing that most huntsmen had at least a gun; either long-range or short, he decided to get one as well. If his gun doesn't cooperate with him and malfunctions, at least he still had his sword and shield to fight with. As long as he had a weapon with him, he was perfectly fine.

"Hmm, it looks like nobody's here yet." The blonde looked around every direction; hoping to see any sort of life form near him or Grimm about to attack, he was relieved when he didn't see both. "Good. I can still pick my partner and the Grimm aren't here yet. Now all I have to do is go north, get the relic, possibly get a super awesome partner along the way, and leave."

And with that, the knight headed north...

If he even knew where it was...

"Who am I kidding?! I'm lost! Which direction of this forest is north?! For all I know, I could be heading anywhere _but _forward!" He shouted, which really wasn't the best course of action considering he was in a forest filled with Grimm. Calming himself down, he adapted a thinking pose by rubbing his chin. "Okay Arc, you can do this. If you're lost, just hug the trees- no, wait. That's wrong. If you're lost, then ask people for directions."

As if on cue, he heard a yodel from above, presumably from a woman.

"Huh?"

Looking up, he saw several students flying over him. All of them were headed to his left, which gave the inspiration to form a plan in his head.

"If I'm correct, then they're all heading towards north. Who gets launched in the air and _doesn't _head in the direction they were supposed to?" Jaune mused to himself

If his logic was correct, then he would automatically be heading towards the goal and find the relics. If not, then at least he would be able to find some people to help him along the way.

Checking his overall status one last time, Jaune then ran in the direction where the students were launched.

XxXxX

Okay, _maybe _running wasn't the best idea. Just maybe.

"Whew, that was just tiring." The blonde panted after covering a solid distance on foot. It appears that he was actually father than he initially thought. He deduced that even if he was the last one to be launched into the sky, he was one of the first ones to actually land due to his heavy shield and blade. Landing immediately was a good thing, but it was worth nothing if he had to run like hell just to catch up with the other students. "I really need to get either metal legs, some weird dust that makes me go faster, or a Pumpkin Pete choco bar just to keep my stomach from growling."

His belly growled yet again at the thought of food. "I should've brought food..."

Before he could continue on complaining, he heard a sudden rustling from the side. Eyes widening and heartrate increasing, Jaune quickly unsheathed his sword and aimed it towards the location of the unknown sound.

Seeing a bush rustling violently didn't help his nerves all that much.

_"Come on now, little Grimm." _He thought as he slowly approached the rustling bush; his sword slowly being raised into the air. Sweat dripped down his forehead each step of the way. The rustling became even more violent and was shaking by the time he was standing in front of it.

Gripping his sword, he waited on who would be the first to give a pre-emptive attack.

...

...

...

"Koor-wa!" The bush shouted.

Wait, wha?

"Huh?" Jaune instinctively grabbed on to his shield. He knew that wasn't Grimm. What the hell kind of Grimm makes a sound like _that_?!

He was right on the money when he deduced that he wasn't fighting a creature of darkness, seeing that a bright orange-haired girl popped out from the bushes, a large hammer aimed towards him.

With the smallest of oppurtunities given to him, the blonde raised his shield and blocked the sudden am-_bush_. His arm was quite hurt from the impact that the girl delivered to him. And as if that wasn't enough; she decided to recklessly swing her hammer even more, hurting his arm and slowly depleting his aura.

"Hold on!" He shouted in an attempt to stop the woman attacking him, it didn't work as the ginger-haired girl smashed her hammer on top of his shield yet again. "I'm a human! Calm down!"

It took minutes of almost being nailed to the ground, but he somehow managed to stop the madwoman trying to end his life before he could even start initiation. Well; he started already, but it's the thought that counts. Once the chaos was finally over, the two settled with being partners.

"Sorry about that! I kinda get carried away when I'm smashing something with Magnhild." She brightly grinned. Jaune shivered upon hearing her statement. If she almost smashed him while she was 'carried away', he couldn't imagine what torture awaits if she was full on pissed at him.

Be it a man or Grimm, he would surely pity anyone who got this girl angry.

"I-It's fine." He stuttered; still affected by the aura of fear the girl radiated. "Anyways. We should go find the relics and try to meet up with other people."

"On it, sir...?"

Oh, he hasn't given his name yet. That was slightly embarrasing. "Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Okay then, sir Jaune-Jaune Arc! Smasher Nora Valkyrie is on the case!" She did a mock salute and smiled at the boy. Did she just call him Jaune-Jaune? "Why do you have two first names by the way?"

He sighed. Oh boy, he was in for a treat with this one.

* * *

**Boop!**

**Sorry if the chapter was kinda short and rushed, not to mention posted later than usual. As stated on the top, I was kinda screwed over by tests last Wednesday-Friday. Which means I didn't get to post or write until yesterday. My writing slightly got affected in the process as well, you can tell slight change and the chapter length.**

**But don't worry. I'll try to post the next chapter on time, as well as fix my writing in the process. **

**Now that that's done, let's talk about Jaune. As most of you may wonder, why the hell does Jaune have a gun? Well; in a world filled with kids holding guns like it's a toy, you'd think that having a gun with you would be the norm in society. Not only that, it also helps Jaune with fighting mid-range. So instead of rushing in to slash the enemy with his sword, he could also play it smart by shooting said enemy.**

**Would Jaune have flashbacks as well? Most likely, but it would lean more on how Jaune developed before coming to Beacon. Unlike Weiss with how she changed when Jaune showed up.**

**Does Jaune have a significant change apart from his gun and clothes? You'll see in the upcoming chapters.**

**Last but not the least, When will Crazyman stop teasing us with short-ass chapters? Never.**

**Reviews are love. I'll give you Blake's copy of 'Ninjas of Love' if you leave one. Although, some of the pages are quite sticky. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a treon (/) Crazyman03**

**Support me and I will become more motivated to post a chapter. More motivation = better and quickly produced chapters that will release in 1-2 weeks.**

* * *

**Omake: Jaune's Shoelaces Were Untied**

Walking around the forest, Jaune carefully took light steps and observed his surroundings.

He didn't realize his shoelaces were untied.

He tripped.

This is supposed to be funny. Laugh, assholes.


	6. Initiating A Disaster

**I'm back, and just in time for Brunch-dinner...**

**I haven't eaten for two months...help...send.**

**I don't have much to say apart from the fact that some people were bothered that I paired Jaune with Nora and not Pyrrha. I mean, I only wanted some diversity in my story man. I didn't want to repeat the whole, 'Jaune meets Pyrrha, Pyrrha helps Jaune throughout Initiation' situation all over again. So please forgive if I make new scenes with different characters in this fic.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

** Initiating A Disaster **

"...And that's the story of how I almost got killed by a stick." Jaune told the ginger-haired girl that walked right next to him; who was listening intently and grinning.

After meeting Nora; whom he found out to be extremely excitable and hyperactive girl, the duo had learned more about each other. He mostly learned about a boy named 'Ren-Ren' and how they were 'together but not together-together'. Honestly, he was confused with her relationship with this 'Ren' person. Were they a couple? Siblings? Heck, even best friends that were never separated from the beginning of birth?

Not only that, the girl also kept making strange sounds. She stated that it was her 'secret call-out' to her boy-friend, which was quite ironic due to it being a secret and a _call-out _at the same time. Aren't those two words supposed to be polar opposites?

Though; judging with the way she described Ren, he deduced that they were indeed polar opposites.

"Hey Jaune-Jaune, look! It's a cave!" Nora pointed somewhere to the left; surprising Jaune and breaking his train of thought. True to her words, the blonde looked to where the hammer-wielder's finger was at and saw a large cave. Curious, the duo walked to the entrance leading into the darkness that was inside the large hole. "The relics have got to be in here, right? It makes sense!"

It would make sense, if the words came from someone who actually did.

"Are you sure this is the place, Nora?" The carvings on the wall didn't do the place any justice, seeing that there was a carving of something he didn't see in his life. It was most likely a Grimm no doubt, one he couldn't name. "I mean, the darkness and the drawing on the walls don't necessarily give me any reassurance."

"Nonsense!" Jaune found it quite ironic for Nora to have said that. "Would the relics be in some unknown ruin located in the middle of nowhere? Or would it be located inside a cave with a couple of small Grimm inside?"

Well, if she put it like that... "Yeah, that _kinda _makes sense?"

Oh, who was he kidding? If it came out of Nora's mouth, then there's a hundred-percent chance that it doesn't make sense.

"Great! Let's go then!" Being suddenly grabbed by the wrist, Jaune was pulled inside the cave alongside Nora.

"Wait!" He took his arm away from the girl's grip; surprising the orange-haired girl. "Don't you think we need a light source to see through all of this?"

"Hmm..." Nora squinted her eyes, a detail Jaune barely managed to catch even though they haven't traversed the cave all that much. Which goes without saying how dark the place really was. "You're right! How could I be so stupid!? I can't see through all of this!"

Good thing Nora was starting to think reasonably, he didn't think his faint little heart could take it if she didn't. "Well, it's a good thing I can make a torch to-"

"Bah! Who needs torches?!" Jaune then heard a cocking sound emit from Nora, she most likely took out her gun. He may have not seen it, but he could already tell that it was going to be a disaster. With the way she acted, he's surprised half of Remnant was still standing. "We've got grenades to guide us to the light!"

"What?!"

But before he could even stop the madwoman from launching a grenade, he heard a popping sound followed by a click.

Uh oh.

A loud explosion surrounded the insides of the cave, creating a large crater and fire in some places. "What was that for?!"

"Uhh, to see what's inside the cave? Dummy!" She sarcastically remarked. Was she sassing him right now? "At least we could see inside now, right?"

"Yeah, but you could've also destroyed the relics!" Jaune waved his arms in exasperation. Was it too late to change partners? Oh how he wished to have a strong, red-haired and quirky girl like Ruby right now. "And how did you get or who gave _you;_ of all people, a grenade launcher of all things?!"

He just hoped that they didn't attract Grimm, that would be the icing on this disastrous cake.

Before he could even move one step forward, a million pairs of red glowing eyes stared at the duo. With the help of the fire created by Nora, it didn't take long for him to realize that it was actually Grimm...

"..." Jaune then slowly tilted his head towards Nora; who was still smiling as if nothing bad was happening at the moment. If he had to be honest, maybe being surrounded by Grimm wasn't the _worst_ thing that happened to someone like her. "Run?"

"Nope!" Gripping his wrist yet again, Nora and Jaune charged headfirst into the Grimm.

* * *

"You think this is it?" Yang asked as she walked alongside; who showed a looked of indifference. "You do realize you can talk, right?"

After failing to find Ruby and found Blake; Yang decided to march on towards to the relics, thinking that her sister might find her if she was standing right next to the goal. Her plan didn't have much obstacles in the way, apart from the few Grimm that attacked them when the two were travelling. If anything, she felt that the initiation was the _easiest_ huntress test she had ever gotten in her entire life. Just go and find the relics inside a forest filled with Grimm, that was way easier than having to study for a test.

Blake only made things easier in an already easy test. The girl was a ninja! Literally. Dressed in all black, has one of those weird swords that acts as a grappling hook, and she was dead silent. Although, the third characteristic she got annoyed off rather quickly. She was always quiet as if they were in a library all the time! Every time she made a pun or two; which was always, she either just gave her 'The Look™' or a head shake. Not even a comment or a groan like most people when they heard her amazing puns.

I guess you could say her voice _Blake-__vanished_, eh? Eh?

Okay; she had to admit, that one was kinda stupid.

Marching towards the relics, the blonde saw that some of the relics were already missing. "I guess we weren't the first ones here, huh?"

She didn't hear Blake answer, which meant she either nodded or shook her head.

"You do know that I've heard you talk, right?" Yang looked at Blake; annoyance clearly visible on her face. The ravenette just stared at the blonde and gave her a puzzled look. "Will you knock it off!?"

Blake shrugged her shoulders.

"I- augh!" Yang tightened her fists in frustration before slowly calming down seconds later. "Let's just...get the relics already."

Blake nodded.

* * *

Ridiculous. What Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose were doing right now, was completely and utterly ridiculous.

First of all, how did she end up with the one person she didn't want to be paired up with? It could've been Jaune, it could've been Ruby's sister, or even the black pajama-wearing girl they were talking about from last night. But no, it just _had _to be Ruby of all people. The one who was about to be responsible for her upcoming migraine and her inevitable death.

People might think that she was exaggerating with the comment about her death. But if you were the one who was on a Nevermore flying at stupidly high speeds, with no intention on stopping whatsoever and without any armor or anything similar to help her with landing, you would have second thoughts on whether she was exaggerating or not. Actually, you wouldn't even _have _seconds thoughts. You'd just think she was trying to kill you!

If anything, she would be most likely exaggerating about the migraine.

"Weiss! Are you still there!?" Ruby shouted as she clung on the feathers of the beast. "You didn't fall yet, did you?!"

As much as she didn't want to talk, she was forced to cooperate with this little girl. "I'm still here!"

"Good! 'Cause we're about to jump!" Ruby stated; surprising the heiress.

Was she insane!? They were hundreds of feet high in the air! Not only that, there would be a large chance of the Nevermore chasing them if they decide to drop down. Even if they somehow managed to land safely on the ground, the Grimm would most likely to run them down and try to kill them. As much as she didn't want to say it, staying on the Grimm species would be better than outright jumping from it.

Thinking that staying was a good idea, Weiss tried to share her idea with the scythe-wielder. "Hey Ruby, I-"

Shock, fear, disappointment, and every other negative emotion entered her body when she saw that the little girl actually jumped for it.

"..." Weiss just stared blankly at the place where Ruby was previously at. "I should've stayed in Atlas..."

Observing her predicament once again, she just hoped Jaune was having a better time than her.

* * *

"Giddy up little horsie!" Nora laughed while Jaune clung on her back like his life depended on it. Actually, it kinda did. With Nora's hammer stuck to the Grimm's head and with Jaune having nothing to hold on to, him being deceased or not heavily depended on the insane woman he was holding onto.

After they discovered that there were no relics inside the cave and charged the Grimm instead of running away, Nora had an insanely bright idea of the largest Grimm in the cave and riding it to where the relics were at. He was already losing his sanity when he realized that the madwoman wanted to ride a Deathstalker of all the things Oum created, he simply lost the will to live when he found himself actually riding it.

How did this Ren guy managed to live with this girl growing up? If he were him, he would jumped off a cliff to save his withering soul from the monstrosity that was Nora Valkyrie.

"NO! Don't 'giddy up' you big, scary, and extremely deadly horse!" Jaune wailed while trying to avoid its stinger that always seemed to target him and not Nora. "Will you stop trying to sting me, please!?"

The Deathstalker tried to sting him once again. Guess that was a no.

"Hey Jaune-Jaune, I can see something!" Oh no, not again. "There's a couple of people over there!"

"What, really?!" Before he could even try to get a look and confirm Nora's words; the large scorpion's stinger finally got to him, his clothes to be a lot more accurate. Being pulled up from the back of his shirt, he was clinging on to the Grimm like clothes on a wire left to be dried by the sun. "NORA! HELP!"

"Huh?" He saw the girl look towards him. Yes, he was saved! She couldn't possibly leave a friend hanging, right? "Ooh! That's pretty neat, how much Lien do I have to pay to get a seat like that? 'Cause these bones are kinda rough on my butt."

The color from his entire body drained. Was...was she really not gonna help him?

Unfortunately enough, he was launched by the scorpion's tail before he could even ask for the slightest amount of help from Nora.

Going to Beacon was a mistake.

XxXxX

Flying faster than the speed of light, Jaune didn't expect to bump on Ruby when she was seemingly falling down. Ironically enough, she was also riding a Grimm before flying in the air. The only difference was that Ruby was on a Nevermore while he was on the Deathstalker. Nevertheless, both were happy when they saw each other. Standing on top of a tree, the two caught their breath after the event the had occurred.

"Hey Ruby, do you wanna change partners or something?" Jaune sighed; his hands on his legs to prevent him from falling out of exhaustion. "I don't think I can live with the one I've got..."

"I don't think that's allowed, Jaune." She wiped her forehead before facing a certain direction, which was probably the right one if compared to where Nora was going. "And besides, I don't think Weiss would be too happy to be ditched by someone like me!"

"Yeah, I guess Weiss wouldn't like- Wait, _Weiss_?!" His eyes widened at the mentioned of her name. Could it be? That she actually went to Beacon and didn't stay in Atlas? "You mean Weiss _Schnee_, right? White hair and stuff?"

"I mean, yeah. Who else could it be?"

He couldn't believe his luck. Weiss Schnee. His childhood friend and the first girl he ever talked outside of his family, was with him in Beacon. _"You actually did it, huh?"_

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Ruby asked; concern visible on her face. She must've noticed the sudden silence from him. "Did something happen between you and Weiss?"

The blonde let out a small smile upon hearing the question. "Well, let's just say I'm kinda excited to meet Weiss right now."

"Huh? Why?"

Jaune didn't answer. Instead, he just jumped off the tree and landed on the floor.

Observing his surroundings, he saw a ruin with four people right in front of him. There was a black-haired man and woman; one wearing green and the other wearing black, a blonde girl with very _huge _personalities, and a red-head gladiator looking girl standing right next to the boy in green.

Ruby landed right next to him soon after. Running towards the blonde; who he presumed was her sister since Ruby wasn't the type of person to just hug a random person out of nowhere. "Yang!"

"Ruby!" The blonde girl greeted with open arms. The two were then enveloped in a sisterly hug filled with smiles and laughs. Jaune felt warm inside just from seeing the scene. The warmth that he felt was doused by ice when he felt Yang's eyes on him. "Wait...You have _Vomit boy _as your partner?!"

He could feel the overprotective sibling instinct radiate from Yang, seeing as he also felt that many times with his younger sisters before he went to Beacon. That wasn't good. Was it him? Or did her eye color change?

Regardless, fear crawled throughout his body upon seeing Yang slowly walk up to him. Instinctively, he backed away. He didn't have the intention to run away, but seeing her angry was probably worse than seeing Nora angry. He was grabbed by the collar when the girl had finally caught up to him. "Listen to me, Vomit Boy. If you try to do _anything _with my sister, I swear to Oum I'll cave your face in the ground so hard, you wouldn't even-"

"Yang! He's not my partner!" Ruby shouted, ending the misconception of the two being paired together. At least he could depend on Ruby, unlike a certain orange-haired girl that he knows. The scythe-wielder then pointed to the air. "My partner's over there, see?!"

Everyone looked up to see something white fall towards Remnant. There were white circles appearing out of the sky, helping the person with their fall. What were those called again? Glyphs? He didn't know, all he knew that it was helping them get to the ground safely.

As the figure slowly descend towards the group, a silhouette can be made out by them. It was a girl from the way her body was shaped. Each second flew by and the woman was slowly finally reaching tbe ground. With the balance and grace of a ballerina, an angel landed on Remnant.

A Snow Angel...

From the looks of it; she hadn't seen him, judging by the fact that she was currently looking at Ruby.

"Ruby..." She huffed; a mature and refined voice coming out of her mouth. "Why did you leave me there? You're lucky I had my glyphs to save me, I would've been severly injured otherwise."

"I told you to jump!" Ruby defended; arms wailing around the air childishly.

"I was taken by surprise, Ruby! You didn't even count to three!"

"Why would you count to three when you could just jump?!"

"So that I will be able to physically; as well as mentally prepare myself." The girl in white crossed her arms. "Is that enough of an explanation?"

"Uh, well..." Ruby looked around her; with the way she was acting, she was most likely looking for something to change to the topic. Her eyes landed on him. "Oh right! Jaune was excited to meet you!"

"Hey, don't change the...subject..." Weiss' eyes stared directly into him, a moment of shock overcoming her. "...Jaune."

Walking towards the heiress with light steps, he smiled and finally said the words he had yet to say for a long time now.

"Hello there, Snow Angel."

* * *

**Yay! They finally reunite! Play the fanfare!**

**Okay; but seriously, I had a hard time on writing Initiation. I wasn't sure whether I should do a more humorous take on the even or if I should make it all serious. I wanted to skip the thing so bad, but that would be lazy of me and would disappoint a lot of the readers. So yeah, here's my 'Humor writer' side that is hidden behind my 'Romance writer' side.**

**I didn't know on how I should've written Initiation, since I won't change much apart from the dialogue. So please forgive me if you wanted a more serious take on this chapter. **

**Look on the bright side. I managed to update on time and not have it as a short chapter, right?**

**Reviews are love. Until they are not. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a treon (/) Crazyman03**

**Support me and I will become more motivated to post a chapter. More motivation = better and quickly produced chapters that will release in 1-2 weeks.**


	7. Completing Initiation

**Hey**,** I'm back.**

**I just released a non-romance story called 'Jerk Of All Trades' (Pls check it out) and it's a story centered around the best boi in RWBY: Roman Torchwick! Watch the all-new, very young and extremely sassy Roman Torchwick go to Beacon Academy and interact with all of RWBY's characters ranging from Ruby Rose herself to even Velvet Scarlatina! All for free...as if I was going to put a price tag on it. No but seriously, check it out. Haven't seen much Roman fics nowadays, and one that actually goes to Beacon.**

**Now that I'm done shamelessly plugging the story, let's begin.**

**Fair warning: Like the rest of the last chapter, I'm _still _not sure on how to write** **initiation. I'm not as great at action scenes as I am at character thoughts and interactions. I'm trying to keep everything real, so I apologize if the chapter feels kinda bleak.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Completing Initiation**

There were some things Weiss never believed in.

She never believed in ghosts, since their idea of existing was rather unrealistic and illogical. She never believed that being partnered up with Ruby Rose could get any worse, but she stands corrected. She never believed that she would meet _him_ after how many years of not seeing each other...

But she was wrong, seeing that he was standing right in front of her at the moment.

"Hello there, Snow Angel."

Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. To think that the boy standing in front of her was her childhood friend, she was frozen in place. She hoped this wasn't some kind of sick dream yet again. After being paired up with Ruby and somehow riding a Nevermore to the location of the relics, she found it strangely hard whether she was in reality or not. She either hoped that she wasn't dreaming, or that she hadn't lost her mind because of Ruby Rose.

Thankfully enough, the situations stated earlier were not the case. Though the latter was more likely to occur if her behavior continues.

"Weiss? You okay?" Jaune questioned, which broke her out of her train of thought. "Are you really that shocked to see me here?"

Composing herself by clearing her voice, she then said the first few words to her best-friend after a long time. "Well, I guess I was surprised that you suddenly appeared right before my face."

"I'm more surprised that you didn't smash another egg on my face like the first few times we cooked together." He chuckled. To anyone, they would've been given a right reason to be mad at his teasing. But to Weiss, this was something that made her heart flutter. He _remembered _her and everything they did together. Forget the time they were separated, it doesn't matter anymore now that they're reunited. "It's nice being together once again, but we have more important matters to deal with."

Snapping out of her senses, she realized that she was distracted in a situation that they needed to be professional in. "You're right. We still have matters to attend to , like-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, they felt Remnant rumble furiously. Yang looked at her new partner in surprise. "What was that?!"

Blake shrugged her arms.

The blonde girl twitched an eye at the silent ninja. "Blake, you pretentious little-"

"Let us not fight each other for the moment." Ren quickly cut in; stopping Yang from causing an internal struggle within the group. "We should focus on trying to find what caused that rumbling. It can't be a natural earthquake, right?"

It was at this time Jaune stepped in the conversation. "You're right, uhh..."

"Ren."

"-Ren." He nodded to the boy in acknowledgement. "We can't fight right now. Ruby and Weiss just rode a Nevermore; Nora and I rode a Deathstalker, and they're pretty big ones too! So we gotta be careful around here. Who knows if a humongous Ursa suddenly appears out of nowhere?"

The others nodded in agreement with his words; which got them to prepare their own weapons and stances. Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Ruby all used the chance given to them to try and scope out any incoming enemies heading towards them. Being the people with the guns, they had to make sure to warn the group of any incoming Grimm headed towards them. Although, Ruby was more fixated on finding the Nevermore she and Weiss rode earlier.

The ones with a more short-range weapon or gun like Jaune and Yang, checked around the area instead. Weiss also helped, but she more or less observed how the group operated instead of finding Grimm.

As expected, Pyrrha had the best stance out of all of them. Unexpectedly, she wasn't taking charge in the situation. It seemed she was more of a follower than a leader. Blake, Ruby and Ren's stance were good, but didn't beat Pyrrha in terms of offense and balance. Their styles were most likely a hit-and-run one.

Weiss then took a look at Jaune and Yang; who had similar styles that worked differently. Jaune more or less focused on defense with the simple equipment he had, while Yang was more of a hard-hitting tank judging from her gauntlets.

Then there was her, someone who had a rapier filled with dust and ice powers.

But before she could observe more of her surroundings, the rumbling came back at full force yet again. With the group finally prepared to fight, all of them then tried to find an estimate of where the rumbling came from. After seeing some trees shaking in a specific direction, all of them (except Ruby; who was keen on finding the Nevermore) aimed their guns at the line of trees. To Weiss' surprise; Jaune also had a gun, a rather modernized one to boot. A dust-filled weapon certainly contradicts his knight-like fighting style.

She would have to ask that later on.

The shaking trees steadily grew violent, slowly getting closer to the group. Whatever it was, they were ready. This would be one of the few moments that she can finally show how her hard work will finally pay off in the end.

Once the threat has gone through the tress, they were certainly _not _expecting to see an orange-haired girl ride an Ursa.

"Woohoo!" Said girl squealed as if she was riding on a rollercoaster, not a creature of darkness. The Ursa slowed down its pace until it finally stopped and collapsed under the girl. "Aww. It's broken!"

"Nora?" Ren asked, not even bothering to give the slightest of hints at being shocked. They must've been together for quite a while. "Why were you riding on an Ursa?"

"Oh, because I didn't want to ride the Deathstalker anymore." Huh? So what Jaune was saying earlier was the truth? "It kept trying to sting me, I don't know why! I just wanted a ride for pete's sake! Oh, and have you seen Jaune-Jaune? He kinda got thrown away by our ride."

"Jaune-Jaune...?" Weiss questioned, was that some kind of cutesy nickname for him? Before she could even ask the blonde himself, she felt something hide behind her.

It was Jaune, mouthing the words 'Hide me'.

Sadly, her short statue wasn't able to hide the giant knight behind her...

"Jaune-Jaune!" Nora ran up to them and went in for a tackle. Using her shortness, Weiss narrowly avoided the ginger-haired girl lunging towards her. Jaune was caught in the cross-fire. "Did you have any idea how much I worried about you?!"

Her heart slightly faltered at the sight of another girl hugging Jaune on the ground like he was some sort of teddy bear. He was hers, she met him first! Granted there were the times he slept over at her house, but being able to do it freely without sleeping has not been something she was comfortable with back then.

"Y-Yeah...Sorry, Nora..."

If Jaune was hugging a girl naturally without any complaints, then he was either a womanizer or she was his girlfriend. It was obviously not the former, since she knew the knight would never do that to any girl.

Which meant she was his girlfriend.

Jaune Arc, the one she had been crushing on since childhood, had a girlfriend.

As much as she wanted to slap the boy out of fury for being impatient at waiting for her, she knew better than to lash out at someone.

Weiss knew she needed to get away from him before letting her emotions get the best of herself. Grabbing Ruby by the arm, she pulled her to where the relics were placed. "Let's get a relic and get out of here, Ruby."

"Are you sure, Weiss?" She questioned, confusion written all over her face like a novel. "I mean, we haven't found the Nevermore yet and we need to-"

"We don't need to fight, Ruby!" She made her words loud and clear, which made the girl shut her mouth.

Looking at the relics; which were just chess pieces believe it or not, she observed two that caught her eyes. Mainly, a Rook and a Knight. Weiss noticed that the counterparts of both chess pieces were missing, which meant two pairs that were in the group had already gotten different teams.

The heiress quickly picked the Rook. The whole 'Knight' theme was getting on her nerves anyways.

After picking a team and discovering that she had been partnered up with Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren, Jaune went to get the Knight soon after. Once done with pairing up, the group decided it was time to move and - hopefully, finish Initiation without any problems.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby called out.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

A scream from the skies was enough of a reminder. They forgot to kill the Nevermore.

"Aren't we forgetting something else?" Jaune questioned this time.

A large Deathstalker came out of the forest, it's stinger clearly out for vengeance. The Grimm loudly screeched as it sped up in their direction.

"For those who want to run away instead of fighting, raise your hand." Yang offered.

Everyone but Ruby raised their hands.

"Majority wins." Before her little sister could protest, she grabbed her by the belly before sprinting away. "Let's go, sis!"

* * *

The escape was a disaster. If they could even call it that.

The second they fled for their lives was the second the two Grimm gave chase. If it weren't for Ruby speeding ahead and shooting the Nevermore; as well as Weiss using ice walls to stop the Deathstalker, they would've already been caught after two minutes of being chased.

"Bridge up ahead." Pyrrha warned; being the one to lead the group to safety. The champion rushed up to Ruby, who was busy with shooting the Nevermore. "Ruby, what's your progress?"

"I don't know!" The little girl in red cried. She must've been frustrated. "I can't get high enough with my semblance to use Cresent Rose in scythe form, and I my bullets aren't doing anything! These are high-quality dust rounds as well!"

Pyrrha checked the bird in pursuit. Ruby was right, she was barely doing anything to damage the creature. If she continued any further, the scythe-wielder can either get tired or run out of bullets for her gun.

The Grimm were getting closer for each second that passed, they couldn't afford to waste anything right now. "We'll think up of a plan later, we have to run for now."

Nodding, Ruby then dashed away with the rest of the group. Pyrrha then approached her other partner, who just created an ice barrier to temporarily halt the Deathstalker. "Weiss, how long is that wall going to hold?"

"Not long, but it'll give us the opportunity cover some distance." Weiss explained, doubling checking the Grimm she halted. The Deathstalker used its stinger to crack the ice, slowly catching up to them. "We've got to find a weakness. I know the objective is to escape, but it'll be a world of difference if we can get to at least paralyze one."

"Right, but we need to run right now." But before they did, Pyrrha realized she was missing one other person. "Where's Ren?"

As if on cue, Ren charged the Deathstalker; shooting bullets and narrowly avoiding its incoming stinger. The creature piecered the floor, which in turn - stuck the tail in the process. Ren shot a barrage of bullets on the limb,.doing his best to damage the seemingly invincible Grimm.

It may had something to do with the fact that she fought millions of Grimm before, but Pyrrha caught the slight loosening of the stinger.

A plan came into her mind.

"Weiss, call Ruby and get her here; wherever she may be." Pyrrha ordered, much to Weiss' confusion.

"Aren't we going to run away?"

She warmly smiled. "I have a plan, and it requires all of us to do it."

"Right." Using her glyphs, Weiss ran as fast as she can after Ruby.

Pyrrha faced the Deathstalker in front of her; which just sent Ren flying with a smack from its arm. A smile appeared on her face before charging the creature.

They didn't call her a four-time champion for nothing.

XxXxX

"What's up?" Ruby greeted Ren; who was heavily breathing from all the fatigue he built up. "Where's Pyrrha?"

Ren didn't bother answering; tiredly pointing at the Deathstalker, who was busy with fighting Pyrrha. Charging in without the slightest amount of planning, Ruby made a small crack on the scorpion's shell and surprising the gladiator in the process. "Take this!"

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, bringing her away from the Grimm with her glyphs before she could do something even more reckless.

"Hey! I was about to kill it!" Ruby whined.

"No, you weren't!" Weiss raised her tone. The heiress slowly got impatient and frustrated the more she hung around Ruby, which was not a good thing when in battle. Sighing, she calmed herself down. "Besides, Pyrrha has a plan to kill it."

"Did anyone call me?" The gladiator suddenly appeared after the mention of her name. "Is everyone here?"

"Ren's kinda tired, but we're here." Pyrrha checked the boy's condition, it should be enough. "Weiss said you had a plan, right?"

"Correct." She affirmed before facing the Deathstalker; which was out for blood. If they could do her plan right, then their chance of them and the others escaping would greatly increase. "Weiss, I need you to freeze the Deathstalker's legs and it's tail. Ren, I need you to weaken the stinger as much as possible. I'll distact it for the meantime, and Ruby...stay there for the moment."

"What?! But why?" She whined, who wouldn't be? The little girl loved fighting.

"Don't worry. You get to finish off the Grimm! Which is the best part of all of this." Pyrrha then prepared herself to charge the scorpion. Her legs in a runner's stance, she quickly dashed with her Miló and Akoùo in tow. "Now go!"

Thus they started the plan. Flailing around in rage, the Deathstalker swiped an arm towards the champion; who easily blocked it with her shield. Pyrrha saw the ground below her turn to ice; effectively freezing the Grimm's legs. To her surprise, Ren suddenly appeared in a flash - trying to shooting a barrage of bullets on the stinger.

Sadly enough, Ren was sent flyting to the trees with a swipe of the arm.

Blocking an attack from the stinger, Pyrrha tried to slash the tail off completely with her spear. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to fully take away the stinger from the tail. Backing away with a roll, Pyrrha decided that it was a good time for a tactical retreat.

Seeing the stinger dangling from the tail, the gladiator knew it was about to fall. She looked back at Ruby, who was getting impatient with waiting for her turn. She smiled at the sight of the scythe-wielder, she brought the joy out of anyone even when she's not doing anything.

"Get ready, Ruby." Grabbing Akoùo similar to a frisbee, she threw it at the stinger. "Now!"

Her accuracy never failed her in tournaments, and it didn't seem to fail her now. The shield cut off the stinger, injuring the Grimm and falling on top of its head.

And like a child on sugar rush, Ruby came in and hit the Deathstalker with everything she got.

Her attacks varied from quick swipes to shooting bullets at the scorpion. Weiss came in and used her rapier and glyphs to jump around and slash the enemy in quick succession. Ren still somehow managed to get up, but settled with shooting rounds from afar.

Changing Miló into spear form, Pyrrha used her strength to throw it. The spear accurately hit one of the Grimm's eyes, making it even more vulnerable. Dashing once again with her shield in hand, she bodied the Deathstalker as she acquired her spear from its eye.

"Heads up!" Jumping from behind, Ruby used her scythe similarly to Nora's hammer and smashed the stinger from above - causing it get jammed deeper inside its body. "Weiss!"

"On it!" A line of fire dust quickly approached the Deathstalker. Pyrrha and Ruby quickly backed away just as the dust was about to hit the creature.

Once connected, the Deathstalker slowly burned to its death. Rather ironic given it's name. Unable to do anything like attack or secape, the Grimm simply decided on lying on the ground - the fire slowly consuming it until it reached its demise.

All four teens stood up; except for Ren who was lying on the ground in a tired state. They looked at the burning creature silently, not sure whether or not it was killed.

"Isn't this a bit too...excessive?" Pyrrha asked, trying to get her teammates to talk.

"We did dismember its stinger..." Ren groaned as he sat on the ground, not feeling well enough to stand up at the moment.

"And we did burn it to death." Weiss added, slightly guilty of the actions she had done with the Grimm.

"I mean, we're supposed to kill Grimm for a living." Ruby countered, pulling out a cookie from out of nowhere. "Man, that got me hungry. I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

While the others were busy with distracting the Deathstalker, Jaune and Nora along with the others - were busy trying to escape by crossing a bridge that had an endless abyss under it.

"Come on, guys." Jaune slowly picked up his speed. He would _not _die here and fail. The day where he finally leaves Remnant would surely come, but that day was not today. "We gotta get across before the bird-"

The Nevermore collided with the bridge, separating the four of them from the others. They were lucky all of them managed to reach the stable part of the structure. Standing up with a groan, Jaune turned to face his team; who were all busy with shooting the Nevermore flying around them.

Getting his gun, the blonde lent aid on the firing squad. Dust and explosions filled the air as they hit the Nevermore with their bullets. A wave of feathers rained upon them, which forced all of them to hide behind a pillar.

"Guys, I don't think this is working." Jaune admitted, a feather hitting the pillar behind him. He looked at his team to see their faces in agreement. "What should we do then?"

"What _can _we do?" Yang said, firing another shot from her gauntlets. "Ember Celica doesn't do long-range stuff, you have a pistol and a sword, Nora has a hammer and a grenade launcher that's super slow, and I have no idea what Blake has since she's not talking."

"I have a grappling hook." Blake quietly muttered.

"Oh, _now _you talk."

While the Nevermore kept attacking them with it's feathers, Jaune was busy was planning on how to take down the raven. What did he have? An eccentric girl with a grenade launcher and hammer, a blonde hothead with monstrous strength, and a ninja-like person with a grappling hook. Then there was him with a sword and a shield, count in the revolver he had on his hand.

What can he do with these?

"I swear, Vomit boy. If I had a broom as long as your sword, I would stick it up so far that Nevermore's ass to the point where it can't even fly!" Yang's eyes glowed blood-red as she fired another shot towards the bird.

As Yang continued cussing in frustration, inspiration struck the knight's mind.

"I've got it!" He beamed, garnering the attention of the three girls. "Here's what were going to do."

XxXxX

His plan might've been the definition of the word 'insane', but if they could do it then there was a chance they might beat the Nevermore.

Standing on top of one of the pillars, Yang and Blake stood in position with the blonde holding onto Crocea Mors.

The Nevermore quickly flew towards them with plans to collide with the pillar. Before the collision, the duo had managed to jump on the raven's back.

Yang lifted the sword up with its tip facing the bird's back. "You ready for this?"

Blake nodded.

Using her frustration of Blake not talking to the best of her, Yang pierced the bird with the sword and shoved it down as far as she can. Meanwhile, Blake was busy with tying her grappling hook around the raven's neck. Once finished with their task, both jumped off and landed on the nearest patch of land they could find.

It seemed that the Nevermore still had the strength to fly. Good thing Yang was holding it down using the grappling hook.

Seeing the Grimm struggle to fly away with the grappling hook around its neck, Jaune and Nora took this as their cue to strike. The boy quickly positioned his shield into the air before kneeling. "Nora!"

"On it, captain!" Using the makeshift launch pad provided, Nora was sent flying into the air with a blast. Holding Magnhild in hammer form, the ginger-haired girl smashed Crocea Mors like a nail, jamming it further inside the Nevermore's back. Nora quickly grabbed Crocea Mors from the Grimm's back before jumping off and landing near the duo.

The injury was too much for the raven, which forced it to lose its strength for flying. The Grimm came crashing down to Remnant while crashing into multiple pillars. But it seems that Yang wasn't finished. Using her enormous strength, she spun the bird around with the speed of a Boarbatusk rolling.

"TIMBER!" Yang shouted as the Nevermore destroyed another pillar. "Man, this is fun!"

"Ohh, can I try?!"

Fortunately; for the Nevermore, the string loosened up and released the rope around its neck. It crashed into one last pillar before falling into the deep abyss below.

"Well, that sucked. I was starting to enjoy it anyways." The blonde slightly frowned before giving the grappling hook back to its rightful owner. Looking around, she realized there were only three of them together. "Hey, where's Vomit Boy?"

"...guys!" A faint scream from the side attracted their attention. It was Jaune waving his amrs, separated by a large gap between the broken bridges. "Help me!"

"Can't you just get over here?" Yang shouted as loud as she can.

A pregnant puase surrounded the air, all awaiting Jaune's answer.

...

...

...

"No!"

* * *

"...Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by, Cardin Winchester."

Ozpin announced inside the Beacon Auditorium. A small amount of applause came from the students as the team walked down the stage. "Now for the next team. Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and Lie Ren. All of you picked the 'Rook' piece. From now on, you will be referred to as - Team PWRL (Pearl). Led by, Pyrrha Nikos."

The auditorium was then filled with loud cheering. As the team exited the stage, they could hear the mutterings of random students.

"Pyrrha Nikos? The invincibke girl? That team must be so lucky to have her!"

"Those three should be grateful that they've got Pyrrha looking after them. If I was in that team, I would treated her like a princess and..."

"Look at how she's smiling and waving like it's nothing to her! The nerve!"

Weiss looked at Pyrrha; who was giving out the same smile when they had first met. She has people who loved and hated her everywhere she went, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the champion. Her fame and status had already formed opinions. Her attitude never got attention, it was always her status.

Weiss frowned as they walked away and let the next team get on stage.

"Everyone, please quiet down." The headmaster requested, all students were silent upon recieving the order. "Now for the next team. Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Nora Valkyrie. All four of you picked the 'Knight' piece. From now on, you will be referred to as - JYBN (Jellybean). Led by, Jaune Arc!"

The crowd went silent at the announcement. Weiss thought that they were rather impressed with the team arrangement, which was why they were shocked into silence.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Since all of them burst into laughter soon after.

"Team Jellybean?! What kind of name was that?!"

"Did you see their leader?! He's the least strongest-looking compared to all of them, how did _he - _of all people, become a leader?!"

"See that busty blonde over there? Maybe if I could offer her a couple of drinks, I could get in that dumb bombshell's room and-"

She didn't need to hear more about the last student's ramblings. If it weren't obvious to the rest of the people in the room, the reactions of the crowd to Jaune's team compared to hers was miles different from each other.

Her heart nearly broke into pieces after seeing Jaune's dejected face. Childhood friend or not, she couldn't bear seeing the look of someone being verbally hurt. Her disappointment raised even more after seeing him try to cover his sadness up with a smile.

"Hey there, Snow Angel." He smiled; acting as if he wasn't hurt from the students. "You doing good?"

"Subjectively speaking, I'm doing just fine." Not wanting to call him out - since that might break his heart even more, she decided to ignore his sadness. She will bring that up in another time. "How about you? Are you doing just fine with your girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened in shock, she didn't mean to mention his girlfriend. It simply slipped out of her mouth.

"Girlfriend?" Jaune asked. Well, at least it seemed that he forgot about the reactions. "What girlfriend? The only one I have is you."

Weiss' blushed at the sudden compliment. Even after all these years, he still thinks that 'girlfriends' are just 'friends who just happen to be women'? If so, then how did he even get a girlfriend like Nora anyways?

Unless, she's _not _his girlfriend.

Her heartrate increased at the thought, had she been overreacting? Thinking that the first girl that she had seen Jaune hug is automatically his partner? She'll admit, it felt quite shameful to assume things so quickly.

"O-Oh. I see..."

"As for me, I'm okay. For the most part anways..." He muttered the last part; hoping she hadn't heard him. Unfortunately for him, she had heard every single thing he said.

Before the conversation could escalate any further, Weiss felt a tug on her arm. It was Ruby. "Weiss! Come on! We _have _to check out our dorm!"

"Okay, Ruby. Just hold on." Nodding her head towards the heiress, the scythe-weilder left off to go with Ren and Pyrrha. Facing Jaune with a pink tint on her face, she took her leave. "It seems that I have to go."

"Yeah. See you later, Snow Angel!" He genuinely grinned before leaving to reunite with his team.

Weiss let out a small smile before leaving to go with her team.

* * *

**And cut!**

**Holy damn, I did not expect this to be so long! 5,000+ words! To think that I; the greatest writer on this earth, has the audacity to write 5,000 words of hell!? **

**No but seriously, thanks for reading this. I kinda didn't want to put the action scene in there, but that would be lazy and would ruin the point of the show. I'm not the best at action scenes, so please criticise me if there are any problems. **

**And before I leave, please check out 'Jerk Of All Trades'. Please, do you have any idea how hard it is to shamelessly plug my story in here? I worked for twenty minutes on this sentence alone.**

**Reviews are love. Ruby wants cookies, and I said I'll give her one for each review I get. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a treon (/) Crazyman03**

**Support me and I will become more motivated to post a chapter. More motivation = better and quickly produced chapters that will release in 1-2 weeks.**


	8. Getting Ready For School

**'Sup, my dudes?**

**After releasing the last chapter and read some of the criticisms about Pyrrha being leader, I felt somewhat...conflicted. It seems that Pyrrha being the leader of PWRL would be kinda OP in terms of character. I can agree on that. But please allow me to justify this. **

**Pyrrha was never one for attention; whether you think it or not, she dislikes being famous and would try to avoid attention to herself. **

**This is my argument to that. **

**Put someone in a battle situation or on 'fight-or-flight' mode, people would care more about trying to stay alive rather than actively trying to avoid attention. If ****Pyrrha concentrated on trying to lower her fame in the middle of battle, she would lose; because she knows that her losing would put doubt in people and wash away her fame. Sure, she could avoid being noticed in her free time. But in battle, she would more or less focused on her health or aura levels.**

**Sorry if my words rubbed on you guys the wrong way, but I just wanted to justify her being team leader as opposed to Ruby. Again, I'm just trying to make things interesting and real. I may make mistakes from time to time, but with your help; I can avoid those mistakes.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Getting Ready For School**

After the chaotic events of yesterday, it didn't take long for both Team PWRL and Team JYBN to get to their dorms and rest. Coincidentally enough, their dorms were just right across from each other,

As expected, Ren was the first one to pass out upon seeing the magnificent sight of a bed. Ruby simply ate brushed her teeth and ate a cookie; in that order strangely enough, before going to bed. Pyrrha took a bath before settling for bed. Weiss on the other hand, was busy with writing a letter to Winter about her little 'occasions' with Initiation.

"I really should've gotten some coffee..." She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Weiss wasn't the type of person who would stay up late in the evening. She had a schedule for everything; eating and whatnot, and sleeping was a necessary part of that schedule. Granted, she did break her routine of going to bed early whenever Jaune was in her house for a sleepover. But apart from that, she was always on time with everything. Looking at the letter and rubbing her unscathed eye, she saw that she was nearly finished it. "I'm already this far...might as well finish it."

With one last yawn, Weiss put on the finishing touches for the letter. Seeing nothing wrong in terms of grammar and punctuation; the heiress finally placed the letter inside one of her bags, waiting for it to be delivered.

Standing up from her desk, she lied down on the only empty bed in the middle that was right next to Pyrrha. Ruby was keen on the idea to arrange their bed placement as the same as their team name.

Eyelids slowly shutting; Weiss finally went into dreamland...

* * *

_"Weiss! I'm bo~ored!" Jaune whined before stuffing a book on his face in frustration._

_Inside the heiress' room sat Jaune and Weiss at a desk with books surrounding them. Ranging from easy subjects such as simple Maths and Scientific Theories; which she specifically picked for Jaune, to difficult subjects like running a business and books of law for herself. Of course, the blond was having a hard time understanding half of the words written inside._

_Playing around and living life with Jaune was rather fun, but sometimes people need to be serious from time-to-time. Which was why they were studying at the moment. She could tell from miles away that Jaune was not the smartest person in the world, but she didn't want him to become one of the dumbest as well. Putting in knowledge in his head would be beneficial for him in the future._

_"You need this, Jaune." She replied; flipping onto the next page of her book. "Besides, we can't have fun all day. We're already twelve."_

_"I know but-" Jaune tried reading the book before him; confusion evident in his face. He sighed, "...It's just so boring."_

_Weiss silently stared at the blond; who tried getting back in the book, though not without great difficulty. The action got her thinking. Jaune was having trouble with studying, only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that. And despite him improving in terms of intelligence, it was as slow as a running turtle. To make things worse, anything that goes in his head doesn't stay at all. _

_If she learned anything from the blond, it's that she needed to have fun in the process._

_She learned about economics, business, and all other law-related subjects. She could recall all of those in the back of her mind. But cooking eggs with Jaune was always the one that stuck out whenever she learned something. There was something memorable about the time they shared in that kitchen, something that she thought would never have while learning. Fun._

_"Hey Jaune." A plan came to her mind. If she could convince Jaune to agree, then his journey in learning would greatly improve. "How about we make a reward chart?"_

_"Reward chart?" He asked; sending confused looks at her. "That's like, a thing you get for doing something. Right?"_

_"In simple words, yes." Looks like he at least understands the basics of the chart. "How about we make one? I'll create a quiz regagrding all of your subjects. Every time you at least get eighty percent of the exam correct, we'll buy or do anything you like." _

_His face beamed up at the idea. "Really?!"_

_Weiss smiled before gathering a blank paper from a nearby container. She grabbed a pencil before drawing a chart that had multiple boxes; presumably for Jaune's reward chart. "All right, Jaune. Tell me all about your likes and I'll rank them based on how high and consistent your score is."_

_And so they got to listing. Obviously, Pumpkin Pete was in the list. To be more accurate, Pumpkin Pete filled up most of the list! It seems that the product had more than just a jacket under their label. It also had multiple versions of a poster, sneakers, a large doll of Pumkin Pete himself, a onesie, a cap, and so much more. And all of these were acquired through sending hundreds of boxes to the company in exchange fioe the prizes._

_That was a smart and risky move by the company if she had to say anything about it. It definitely payed off in the end. There was never a time where she had went outside and had not heard Pumpkin Pete once or twice._

_Listing every box with Pumpkin Pete's products, the duo were left with one box left. Weiss looked at the chart in surprise. "That's strange, we haven't listed a reward for when you get a perfect mark on a test."_

_"I'm pretty sure I listed all the things Pumpkin Pete gave out..." Jaune muttered. "What else is there? I only like Pumpkin Pete and nothing else. I can't think of anything..."_

_"Well. It doesn't necessarily have to be a product that you like." Weiss explained. She may have had ties, but she couldn't even begin to fathom the amount of work she would do just to get all those Pumpkin Pete merchandise. "It could also be a person you like. If we could convince that person, then maybe we could make them do something you want for all the hard work you've done."_

_"Hmm...Someone I like..." She saw his eyes dart all around the room. _

_A few seconds passed before his eyes slowly landed on her..._

_Wait..._

_"Is there something wrong...?" She feigned ignorance. Was there something he was hiding from her, something she had longed for since the start of their friendship? Is she finally going to get an answer about his feelings for her?_

_"N-No..." His face flushed; avoiding eye contact with her as much as possible. "H-How about we leave it blank? For future purposes."_

_That was disappointing. She would get answer from him soon enough. _

_"Alright then." Weiss grabbed the list and read it out loud for Jaune to hear. "First objective. Get a mark of 75% to 79% on every subject. Reward: Ten boxes of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal. Think you can do that?"_

_Jaune shot her a smile; his eyes of flaming determination backing him up. "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_Weiss hid a smirk after hearing his response. Time to see how ready he truly was. "Think fast. What was General Lagune's most notable mistake in the battle of Fort Castle?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"He forgot his binoculars...?"_

_This was going to take an unreasonable amount of time..._

* * *

"Weiss?" A high-pitched voice broke into her consciousness. "Weiss! Wake up!"

"Ngh...Ruby..." The heiress struggled to even open her eyes after being awoken in a rude manner. The Initiation must've took a toll on her, she did feel depleted and stayed up late after all. Mustering up all the energy she can put in her voice, the heiress asked with a hoarse voice. "What...time...?"

"An hour before class..." She quietly muttered, but not enough for Weiss' ears to miss. "We tried waking you up an hour and thirty minutes ago, but Pyrrha said you looked kinda drained when she saw you. We kinda didn't want to miss out on breakfast as well, so we thought you'd wake up soon enough to eat with us and Jaune's team. Sorry for not waking you up sooner..."

Hazy vision filled up her eyes as Weiss tried to get up from her bed. She felt lightheaded as blood rushed up to her head. She really should've went to sleep instead of finishing that letter. Oh well, mistakes were made. All she needed to do was learn from it.

"It's not a big deal, Ruby..." Slowly standing up from the bed, Weiss stretched out her arms and forced herself to take away the drowsiness lingering in her eyes. She was necessarily liking the somber atmosphere the room had, maybe a joke would lighten it up. "In all honesty, I'm surprised you didn't manage to forget me in the midst of your meal..."

"O-Oh..." Guilt was clearly evident on the young girl's face, did she really carry that tone of seriousness all the time or something? She knew that she wasn't the best at jokes, but she didn't knew she was _this _bad!

It was for the best if she didn't speak for now. Who knows if her words somehow make the atmosphere even worse than what it already is?

She looked at the clock and saw that three minutes have been taken away from her. She could handle all the hygiene-related objectives in the span of thirty minutes if she was hurrying, maybe be able to put on her uniform after ten. Which left her with seventeen minutes to eat and run to class.

Of course, that is if she can even think of eating while running to class.

"Guess I'm not eating today. Thanks for waking me, Ru...by..."

The Scythe-wielder left in a flash, not even hearing her feelings of gratitude. Weiss frowned and shook her head in disapproval. Was she really _that_ guilty that she couldn't even wait a few more seconds to listen to her?

Regardless, she headed off to wash herself of the dirt and smell of Initiation.

Stripping all of her clothes and walking inside the shower, Weiss didn't take long to quickly finish within fifteen minutes of when she first entered. She wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed her toothbrush, putting on some toothpaste before getting to work with cleaning her teeth. Five minutes was shaved off with brushing and flossing her teeth, another ten minutes were removed when she dried and fixed her hair.

And just like that, thirty minutes have passed.

Putting on her uniform should be easy enough. She was used to wearing fancy clothing in business meetings, this was rather easy to put on in comparison to those. Putting on the finishing touches with her tie, she looked at the clock and saw that she had shaven another ten minutes into her schedule.

Just as she expected, seventeen minutes left for class.

Before she could even take a step towards the door, a red-head girl in a uniform holding a plate suddenly appeared before her. It was Ruby.

And she was holding a plate with eggs and vegetables on the side.

"I'm sorry, Weiss..." She pushed the plate at Weiss; nudging her to take the plate. The heiress slowly took the plate as Ruby averted her eyes from her, she must've still felt guilty from earlier. "I kinda felt bad after forgetting that you haven't eaten yet. So, I just tried to find you food and give it to you!"

"Thank you, Ruby." It didn't take long for Weiss to pick up a spoon and fork and chow down on the meal given to her. Surprisingly, the eggs were quite good for school food. It gave her a sense of nostalgia. Or was it that her mind was playing games with her since she was hungry. "Hey Ruby, where did you get this anyways? It's nearly impossible for the school to recreate such feeling of nostalgia."

"Oh, Jaune actually made breakfast for you! He said eggs were your favorite breakfast."

Weiss almost choked at the answer. So that's why the eggs tasted delicious yet familiar at the same time, only Jaune can cook eggs that takes her back to her childhood. He wasn't her childhood friend for nothing after all. He also spent time cooking just for her? That did make her heart fasten quite a bit.

But now was not the time for such childish manners, she had a class to attend.

Looking back at the clock, she saw that she only had less than ten minutes left to get to a classroom. "We're not going to make it!"

"Not if I could help it!" Ruby turned around and squatted in front of Weiss, motioning her to do something she was unfamiliar with. "Get on!"

"Get on what?"

"My back! I'm going to run us to the others!"

With no choice but to accept Ruby's craziness, Weiss hopped on the scythe-wielders back. "This better be quick."

The red-head girl flashed a smirk at the heiress. "Heh. Being quick is something I'm always good at."

In the speed of light; the duo rushed off to find thier teammates and hopefully - their classroom.

* * *

**I'm done.**

**Sorry if I kinda disappeared for two weeks or something, school work got to me as well as other stuff happening in my life. I'll tell you guys in advance that I'm probably not going to be able to upload chapter for both JOAT (Jerk Of All Trades) or Blonde Memories 'cause I'll be busy next week as well.**

**Reviews are love. I'm still giving Ruby a cookie for each review, which meant I had to rob a bakery just in case anything goes wrong. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a treon (/) Crazyman03**

**Support me and I will become more motivated to post a chapter. More motivation = better and quickly produced chapters that will release in 1-2 weeks.**

* * *

**Omake: Weiss' Alternate Reaction**

"Oh, Jaune actually made breakfast for you! He said eggs were your favorite breakfast."

Weiss almost choked at the answer. So that's why the eggs tasted delicious yet familiar at the same time, only Jaune can cook eggs that takes her back to her childhood. He wasn't her childhood friend for nothing after all. He also spent time cooking just for her? That did make her heart fasten quite a bit.

Blood rushed up to her face as she pictured Jaune in a more..._mature_ way than she originally does...

_"Hello there, Snow Angel." Jaune smiled as he slowly and sensually approached her; his clothes slowly being stripped off him and teasing her with his muscular body. "Are you still feeling hungry? I can feed you something else if you want..."_

_Shameful drool slightly dripped from the side of her mouth, a strange feeling of warmth radiating from beneath her. He was standing in front of her, wearing nothing but an apron barely covering his body. He was hers. Those eyes that was deep like an ocean, the body that made her feel strange from the inside, and something underneath his waistline that peeked at her interest. "J-Jaune..."_

_No. She can't take much of this! The closer he gets to her, the stronger the heat from under her gets. She felt like she was about to pass out when he finally got face-to-face with her._

_"How about we go and smash some eggs, shall we?" He lightly got a hold of her chin; leaning in for a kiss..._

"Weiss! Are you okay?!" Ruby's voice cut in like a screeching record; effectively taking away from all those 'filthy' thoughts. "You look like you were about to pass out again or something!"

"..." Weiss silently stared at her partner, blushing furiously. "I-I think I need a change of attire."

"But you're already in your uniform."

"...It's not the uniform I need to change..."


	9. My Time To Shine!

**Hey, I'm back yet again with another chapter.**

**I know the last chapter was kinda filler-esque; which it was by the way. The only reason I made it like that is so I can post on schedule and not lag behind, which is quite ironic given how it's almost been a month ever since I posted the last chapter. Don't worry as this one will be a bit more plot-driven and will have actual character interaction between the teams. **

**But apart from that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**My Time To Shine!**

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Jaune asked as he waited for the two missing people to return to the group. They had already assembled near the classrooms; probably because of the fact that they only had a couple of minutes before classes actually start. "Good thing I cooked eggs for her, who knows if she starved during class...?"

"Aww! Does Vomit Boy miss his _Weiss_ Queen already?" He felt an arm wrap around him. He turned in surprise to see Yang hanging on him with a smirk. "You even cooked her some food, such an _egg_-cellent trait for a boy! Amarite?"

"I dunno Yang. Both our teams have Grimm class as the first subject, they're kinda running late. "Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his fellow blonde's arms, but Yang didn't move away. "Can you please remove your arm, It's kinda uncomfortable with you squeezing me like an egg sandwich..."

Truth be told, he never interacted with a girl other than Weiss. His feelings being described as 'uncomfortable' would be an understatement. He doesn't know why, but Weiss somehow manages to calm him down whenever he sees her. Like he can act normal around her without making things awkward between them.

Yang on the other side...

Well, let's just say she doesn't radiate that feeling that Weiss gives out. Besides, they met two days ago when he puked on her shoes. He wasn't necessarily comfy with her just yet.

The same goes for Blake. He doesn't even know a single thing about apart from the way she fights. The fact that she stays silent; for the most part, doesn't make things any better. He would be even lucky if he could get a word or two out of her, if he even finds something that interests her.

Nora...It's rude to describe her - _unique _line of thought with just words, if he had to say anything about it.

Before Yang could even respond to Jaune's earlier question, a wild Ruby Rose appeared while carrying Weiss on her back. "We're here! And in record time! Don't 'cha think so, Weiss?"

"Ruby...Why is Weiss hanging on you like a lifeless doll?" Ren inquired; looking at the overall posture of the girl on Ruby's back.

"Wait wha- Oh my gosh!" She screamed at the lifeless body hanging from her back. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Pleasedon'thauntme,Weiss!I'msorryI'msorryI'm..."

While Ruby was having a mental breakdown over the fact that she seemingly killed her teammate, Jaune started searching for a nearby vending machine to buy water. Poor girl must've been dizzy; seeing as she was in the verge of passing out on Ruby's back. He knew what it felt to ride on something so fast that it'll twist your brain in every direction and make you vomit your guts out.

Yep, that first roller-coaster experience sucked.

"I think you overdid it, sis..." Yang addressed her attention to the heiress; who was still dizzy judging from the uncharacteristically slack-jawed mouth with saliva dripping from it. The blonde took Weiss off Ruby's back and tried to make her stand up, to which resulted in a failure due to the lack of balance in Weiss' part. "Yup, you broke her."

Pyrrha noticed a whimper from Ruby and started consoling her. Yang was still busy with keeping Weiss off the ground, so she had to fill in the big sister role as of the moment. "It's fine, Ruby. Everything is going to be alright. Weiss didn't pass away, she simply...entered another reality in which we can't talk to her!"

Pyrrha was good in many things, lying wasn't one of them.

"How about we slap her hard enough to the point she'll be conscious again?" Nora suggested; which made Ren and Yang increase the distance between the two. "What? It works in the movies!"

"That's not to say it works in real life either..." Ren deadpanned.

"Hey guys, where's Weiss?" Jaune came back with a bottle of water and some pills in hand. Detecting his childhood friend being held up by Yang, he approached her and opened the water bottle. "Can you hold her up for me, Yang?"

"What's on your hands, anyways? Drugs?"

"That's one way to say it..." Jaune opened the heiress' open mouth and put the pills inside. He immediately helped chug the water down her throat as well. "I have tons of medicine whenever I go out, just in case I get motion sickness. Since vertigo is mostly the same as my motion sickness, then I'm sure these will help Weiss feel a lot more alive than what she is right now."

Seconds passed before the medication had actually taken effect. Weiss seemed to be going back to reality; since she was more than capable of being able to keep her mouth closed. She blinked, "Where...am I...?"

Ruby must've heard her; seeing that her attitude did a complete 180 after hearing the first words that came out of Weiss' mouth. "Weiss! You're alive!"

Confusion was present in her face as she fixed her rather messed up outfit. "Of course I'm alive, Ruby. Nothing bad happened to me anyways."

"Are you sure about that?" Yang snickered; holding up a scroll for everyone to see. It showed a picture which contained Weiss in a dazed state with drool emitting from her mouth. Leaning closer for her to see, her face immediately displayed a visible pink tint out of embarrassment. "I dunno, Weiss-cream. You look _really _different just two seconds ago. I just can't put my finger on it. Did you change up your hairstyle or something this morning?"

"That's embarrassing..." Weiss coughed in an exaggerating manner; clearly wanting to divert the topic to something less humiliating. "I believe we are running late for class. Let us enter the room, shall we?"

"Heh, whatever you say Weiss-cream." Yang and the others; including a traumatized Ruby being carried by Pyrrha, all headed in inside the classroom.

All but one...

"Hey, you feeling alright? You're still not dizzy, are you?" Weiss shook her head. He knew what it was like to be the butt of the jokes and not be able to do anything about it. Growing up with seven sisters will help you feel like that. "Good thing I always bring my pills, I don't think you'll be able to attend class on time; or _at all_ if it weren't for these."

Weiss looked at him silently. Maybe she was trying to find the words to say? "You're right. Thank you, for both the food and the medicince."

"No problem, got you all covered." Jaune flashed her a smile before walking inside. "If you ever need anything from me, your knight in shining armor will be there!"

* * *

Class had started, and Weiss had never felt this uninterested in learning ever in her life.

To say that the class was remotely educational would be an exaggeration.

Despite taking notes on everything Professor Port had told them, she found it harder and harder to pick apart the important facts and the continuous boasting. She swore that she wrote that the professor had taken down a quadruple-headed Beowolf somewhere in the notebook; a sign that she slowly getting bored every passing second.

"...And so there I was, standing on top of the gigantic lizard Grimm shaped like a monkey." The professor continued on. A lizard shaped similarly to a monkey?! What kind of Grimm was that!? "I have suffered a couple of wounds in that fight, but those are minor injuries to a huntsman like me! Although, the scars in my body will never fade away..."

Scars?! If he had scars, then what do you call her?! At least _she _doesn't boast about killing hundreds of Grimm because of her eye.

And besides, the man looked like he skipped excercise day. _Every. Single. Day._

Not wanting to let her frustrations get the best of her, she decided it was time to drop the pen and drone like everyone else. She had already copied everything on the whiteboard, which contained all the important facts about the Grimm he 'discussed'. She was still paying attention, though not that much.

She looked over to her teammates and checked their conditions. She hoped they haven't died of 'uninterest disorder' yet.

Pyrrha; Oum bless her soul, was still trying her best to listen to the huntsman before them despite looking obviously bored. She had to admire this girl's politeness sometimes. Surprisingly enough, Ren was wide awake and took some notes to say the very least. Though she was rather suspicious of the snores coming out of his mouth. Had he trained himself to sleep with eyes open?

Ruby...Was she even trying to learn?

Sitting right next to her sister; who was sitting right next to their team, Ruby was busy sketching something in her notebook before showing it to Yang. Weiss had initially thought it was of utmost importance; that is, until she saw the blonde laughing. She heard Yang encourage her little sister to show to everyone else.

Ruby then showed her magnificent, artistic masterpiece...

...of a disaster.

It was a crude drawing of Professor Port; named by the classy Ruby Rose as 'Professor Poop'. A large ball had seemingly taken the place of his body while lines were rising above from his body. Assuming that the lines above him were connected to his name; it would mean that she was mocking him with the way he smells. Presumably, like excrament.

Apart from Ren; who was probably sleeping with eyes open, Blake, and herself, pretty much everyone in the group laughed at the drawing. Though Weiss will say that she was quite disappointed with how Ruby was acting.

Everyone sitting in the room had worked hard to earn their place at Beacon. Most people got their dreams crushed, their motivations vanished, and even turned into criminals all because they didn't get into Beacon. Yet Ruby Rose was treating it like a playground where she can make friends and have fun.

They're training to fight in a warzone. Boring as it may be, it is still considered training in the arts of eliminating Grimm.

"Ahem!" Port cleared his voice; garnering most of the class' attention. It seems that what he was about to say was important enough for them to listen. "As I was saying, a true huntsman must be honorable. Dependable, well-educated, and wise!"

Just as the professor said that, Weiss looked over at Ruby once again. The girl was still busy doing the same nonsensical things she did five minutes earlier. Eyes of disappointment stared at the scythe-wielder. She would have to talk with Ruby one day about responsibility. Maybe later after classes.

"Now, raise your hands if one of you believe that you are in possession of these admirable traits as a huntsman."

Professor Port was planning something; maybe a test of some sort. It was clear in her eyes that the old man was calling out to them. If a teacher asks their students to raise their hands, then said students will do the opposite. She couldn't think of anyone who will-

"I do..." She heard a masculine voice from somewhere near her. Every student turned at the source, only to be surprised at the person who said those very words...

Jaune Arc.

"Mister Arc! I've quite a bit about your family!" Port beamed at the blond; urging him to come down to the middle of the classroom. "Come! Come! Please change into your battle gear, for I have a gruelling test for you!"

Jaune silently stood up from his seat, slowly making his way to the specified location. The knight stopped before turning his head to face her; connecting both of their gazes. Blue eyes stared into each other, one being light while the other one being darker.

She felt something strange from staring at those eyes. It felt like a part of him changed.

No longer was the bumbling fool that was Jaune Arc, the same one who was made fun of at the end of Initiation. The determination in his eyes, the dignified tone of voice he used to answer the professor, and the contradictory attitude he held as of the moment. This boy wasn't Jaune, this is a man who had something to prove to the world. To show that he was much more than the fool that everyone had thought him out to be.

As soon as it connected, both of their gazes cut away from each other. He left, but not without giving her one little smile.

While the blond strode towards his location, Weiss was able to hear the shushed voices from around her.

"Hey, look! That jellybean guy's going in. You think he would be able to handle anything with those noodles for arms that he has?" One boy from her left insulted; slightly angering the heiress. Excuse him? They can't talk about him like that. Granted, she hadn't gotten a view of Jaune's body yet. But that doesn't give him the right to mock him.

"The nerve! He really thinks he's huntsman or something?" Another boy from her right joked; flexing his muscles to his friends. "Look at me! I'm so awesome and strong that I could totally beat _something _in a fight!"

"He probably faked his transcripts or something."

...What did that fool just say...?

Before Weiss could release her unrelenting rage on person who said the previous statement, Jaune came out into the small arena; already wearing his battle clothes. The heiress knew it was not wise to lose her cool at the moment. Despite how angry she was, she couldn't afford to rage like a screaming banshee.

Whatever those other students say about Jaune; things about being a nobody and weak, she'll ignore for the moment. Because deep inside her heart, she knew Jaune was _not _those things. He wasn't weak, he was important to the world, and most of all...

He didn't fabricate his background, he earned his place.

Speaking of Jaune, it seems that he was about to fight against a Boarbatusk. Maybe he could use some words of encouragement before the fight.

Just as she was about to cheer for her childhood friend, a blonde girl had thought the same thing and did it faster than her.

"Go~ Vomit Boy!" Yang loudly cheered from the side; enthusiastically raising a fist as she did. The interrupted heiress was somewhat surprised with the action, seeing that Yang got to encourage him first. No matter, she just wanted to give her leader self-confidence. The act is natural for a teammate.

"Come on, Jaune-Jaune! Break its legs!" Nora shouted, all while grinning and slamming her fists together. Of course Nora wanted to cheer as well, it's just in her nature to make others happy.

"Jaune! Aim for the belly, okay?" Ruby advised. Weiss frowned at the fact that she was interrupted yet again. Well, the advice was somewhat helpful. There's no way he wouldn't know a simple thing such as that, right?

"Fight well." Pyrrha calmly encouraged; annoying Weiss slightly. Maybe the red-head noticed the pattern of encouraging Jaune, she most likely did it just to be polite.

"I hope for your victory." Ren woke up, how surprising. Why did it feel like the world was stopping her from cheering on Jaune? What kind of spell had been done for him to wake up at such a convinient moment?

Finally. It was her turn to give some words of encouragement. She couldn't think of anyone else stopping her from cheering, since everyone had already said a word or two.

"Good luck..." Blake quietly spoke; her eyes slightly staring into the arena before keeping them locked on her book once again.

Weiss' right eye twitched. Well, that covers _everyone_. Guess it's time for her turn to speak.

She opened her mouth-

"Such amazing words of encouragement! " Port announced in the loudest way possible. "Now settle down, children. Mister Arc needs to focus in his upcoming battle!"

You have got to be kidding...

Being forced to remain silent, Weiss decided on observing the fight instead. If she couldn't give any words of encouragement, she might as well give him advice if she notices something wrong. That was the least she can do at the moment.

The battle commences.

Using his double-sided axe to cut open the lock, the Boarbatusk roamed free. The Grimm charged the blonde; who seemed to be surprised at the speed. Not wanting to be hit with the momentum of a moving truck, Jaune evaded it by dodging to the side and attempting to slash it.

He missed.

Weiss took note of this and continued observing the battle. The swing of the sword was useless, so he was in luck when the Boarbatusk gave him space to breathe. The Arc didn't move an inch from his position; which meant he was taking the time to strategize his upcoming move.

Knowing his simplistic fighting style, he would probably go defensive and try to hold out as long as he can.

Imagine her surprise when he didn't.

Juane took out his revolver and shot fire dust at the Grimm, hence stunning it for the next few seconds. He took his window of opportunity and rushed in for the offense. Maybe if he can get the chance, he would be able to slam into it and get an attack in.

Unfortunately enough, the Boarbatusk recovered much faster than expected.

Going out of its stunned state, it ran towards the charging knight and started spinning; increasing the momentum and damage. Jaune - who was unable to make a sudden turn due to the forward momentume he had, brought up his shield and readied his sword; preparing for the clash between him and the Grimm. The two opponents increased their momentum; hoping to throw one off theirs.

The two collided, and Jaune was the one who suffered.

He flew back away from the Boarbatusk. The sword and shield that was present in his hands earlier were gone now. He was forced to fight with his hands if he couldn't get his sword back.

"Haha! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port cut in; presumably giving Jaune a bit of help to clear his mind.

Weiss looked at Jaune's surroundings. His shield was still quite close to him, but the sword was a risk if he were to go after it. It would be wise if he were to get the shield first, he needs as much protection as he can from the beast. Her predictions were correct, seeing as he rushed after his only source of protection. Dodging another charge from the Boarbatusk, the knight also got his sword from the ground.

And so the two faced each other again; waiting for each one to make their move.

Jaune must've learned from his previous mistake since he wasn't moving anymore. With a target that wasn't even moving, the beast seized the moment and charged the blond. Of course, Weiss predicted that he was going to dodge like he did earlier.

Her nervousness rose when the Grimm was getting closer, and Jaune not moving from his place.

It grew even more Jaune put up his shield; clearly indicating that he wasn't going anywhere.

Unease turned into fear when they clashed once again.

But instead of Jaune flying away in pain, an unexpected event had occured.

Taking out his revolver, Jaune shot gravity dust at the Grimm and body-slammed it with his shield. It was an incoherent and insane plan of action in her opinion. But to her surprise, it worked. The Grimm was now slowly floating in the air; its belly clearly visible for any hunter that wants to eliminate it.

Jaune then used his sword to stab the beast. Ending the battle.

"Bravo! Bravo! It seems that we are in the presence of a true huntsman-in-training!" Port praised while Jaune caught his breath. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover all the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Weiss smirked as she saw all the previous people that were mocking Jaune walk away with dumbfounded faces. Of course thay wouldn't be easy to convince, but it's safe to say that they will be careful if they decide to call him a nobody again. Everyone walked up to Jaune with proud smiles, save for Yang who had put him in a headlock.

"Woah! Look at Mister Grimm Slayer over here!" Yang teased while giving him a noogie. She released him a couple of seconds later. "Maybe I'll use that nickname instead of Vomit Boy...nah. It's too long."

"That! Was! Awesome!" Ruby grinned like a child inside of a candy store. "How did you think of that anyways?!"

Jaune; the ever-modest boy that he was, simply shrugged his arms. "I dunno, I was kinda thinking on the go at that point."

"Well, that is a useful skill to have in a battle." Weiss complimented. If he could think of those on the spot, imagine if he had time to plan earlier. "I've been observing how you fight, and I've got nothing to say apart from teh fact that you're clumsy."

"Clumsy?"

"Yes." Finally, she gets to speak to Jaune once again. Now that she can talk freely, she has a few _complaints_ for the resident knight. "Jaune, what you did was reckless! If it weren't for your revolver, then who knows what could've happened. Not only that, but your form is somewhat sluggish as well."

"But, Snow Angel-"

"Jaune." She glared. She doesn't like being mad; much less to Jaune, but he needed improvement. Which was why she was harshly criticizing him. "Look, you might have gotten away with a win this time. But what happens if you face stronger Grimm, or even people? What would happen if your opponent can fight the best of the best withtout even breaking a sweat? What would happen if you were to _die _in a battlefield?

The knight frowned upon hearing this. The sadness lingering on his face slightly cracked Weiss' heart. He must've thought she would shower him with compliments after his win. While giving him compliments could help give him more self-confidence, what he needed is combat training.

_"Combat training?" _The words were stuck in her mind. Could she help him train to make him more efficient? They do fight with swords after all. The styles of fighting may be different; since she's a lot more reliant on her dust and glyphs during a fight, but teaching him a couple of moves wouldn't be too bad.

Hmm, she would have to plan this out.

But for now, she had a blond boy to cheer up.

"But still, I guess I'm impressed." The words were like Pumpkin Pete Cereal to him; diminishing his bad mood in an instant. She gave a little smile, which in turn caused him to increase his happy mood. "If I were in your situation, I would've used my glyphs to get out of that. You - however, you used everything to your advantage. You used your equipment to its full potential, instead of just keeping it there because you lack rounds. I'm proud of you, Knight."

The Schnee suddenly felt something wrap around her. She looked up to see a smiling Jaune Arc gazing down on her.

"Thanks, Snow Angel."

* * *

**And~ We're done!**

**Sorry if I was kinda gone after the last couple of weeks. Christmas break was approaching at the time and teachers gave me all kinds of projects; which I _totally_ did NOT cram on the last day on the deadline of each project. So yeah, this has been sitting in my docs at 70% for the last couple of days. It kinda frustrated me that I ****wasn't able to work on it faster. **

**Oh well, I'm already in my Christmas break anyway. Let's not dwell in the past, shall we?**

**Another note, I will try to keep my additions (Jaune's gun and other plot elements) in the story to be utilized and consistent as much as possible. Jaune's revolver will actually have an effect on battles instead of, 'it's there because it's there'. I just wanted to make this clear on my end.**

**Reviews are love. I've got Ice crystal with me and I ain't afraid to use 'em! The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a treon (/) Crazyman03**

**Support me and I will become more motivated to post a chapter. More motivation = better and quickly produced chapters that will release in 1-2 weeks.**


	10. Of Fame And Mystery

**Up is the what. Wait what? **

**I don't have any jokes on me, so let's discuss something that revolves around this story. **

**First of all, I'm sorry that I disappeared for like what; three months? School ultimately got the best of me and I spent all my time trying to reduce stress by playing video games or guitar. Not only that, Writer's Block hit me like a damn truck. All my passion and ideas for writing this story, poof! Gone! Just like that!**

**The good thing is that I've finally gotten a hold of what my story is gonna be. Earlier chapters, I didn't really plan out my stuff and just went with the flow. It worked, until last chapter; where my brain basically told me "Hey, you still got any ideas for this dumbass fic you started? Well too bad, I erased it. Gotta use all that space for some 'culture', you feelin' me?"**

**So I got a plan. Not sure if it's the best one, but it's better than nothing!**

**Now, let us begin.**

**Disclaimer; RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Of Fame And Mystery**

The day has ended and everyone was dismissed back to their dorms, of course they were told to eat dinner before sleeping. Which is what both Team PWRL and JYBN were doing.

The school cafeteria was brimming with students left to right. Each table had their own dedicated group of friends as they all gathered nourishment from the food they consumed. Despite the fact that only a few days had passed, Weiss saw that a lot of students were already comfortably interacting with each other. Of course, they could just be acquaintances or best friends that had met since childhood; just like with her and Jaune.

There were some students who sat alone in their own little world, but she knew they would find someone they could interact with.

Besides, being alone doing your own objective could get somewhat repetitive and boring. Meeting Jaune taught her that.

All of them sat down on the table with smiles on their faces and food on their plates. Jaune sat with his teammates and was currently talking to Yang, sadly. Although, she does understand if he didn't stay next to her all the time. He needs to grow on his own, and sometimes developing yourself can be done by yourself without the help of anyone.

"Hey, Weiss." The heiress turned her head to the side to see Ruby staring at her; cookie crumbles obviously roaming around her mouth. She pointed at the cookie lying on her plate, "Are you gonna eat that?"

Of course, she had cookies on her mind. Don't get her wrong. She very much appreciates the inputs that Ruby provides in terms of morale, but she sometimes couldn't help but dislike the attitude Ruby held. It was too childish. She had the right to have fun, but she needed to limit herself and take some things a lot more seriously.

Her plate was mostly empty; since she was still quite full to say the least. Only the cookie that Ruby had initially gotten for her was left. "No, I don't think I'm eating that." She pushed the plate towards her teammate, "Here, you can have it."

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby grinned before munching down the - hopefully, last cookie on the table. The scythe-wielder quickly finished it in two seconds. Honestly, she had no idea how Ruby ever manages to eat that quickly. "What do you think we're gonna do in the weekends? We hang could out in Vale with Yang's team. Or maybe we could find something fun to do at Beacon, like exploring the place! Do you think we'll be able to find hidden treasures in here?"

Okay, where did that come from? One second she was eating cookies, and now she was planning on how to have fun? Ruby tremendously needed to get her priorities straight. "Well, it's only Tuesday and the first day of class. We need to focus on our schoolworks first before we think of anything fun to do. As for recommendations on what to do, I would like to study and train during the weekends."

"Studying? But that's _bo~ring_!" She whined; loudly groaning and crossing her arms.

If she had to be honest, Ruby was actually starting to get to her nerves. But before her ire could grow any larger, Pyrrha managed to cut in the conversation at a timely manner.

"That would be quite the idea, but I think Weiss is correct." Pyrrha gave a fond smile to the girl; who pouted in return. The gladiator then turn to the blonde of the other group. "Isn't that right, Yang?"

Yang must've stopped conversing with Jaune earlier, seeing as she was paying attention to them. "Yep! You've gotta have some smarts in that tiny brain of yours, Rubes! You can't think of cookies and weapons all of the time, and those weapon magazines under your bed back in Patch don't count as 'books' either."

"Y-You...! Ruby audibly gasped and pointed a finger towards her sister. "You fiend!" Everyone stared at the scythe-wielder; amusement clearly visible in their faces. "You said you wouldn't say a word about that!"

"Whoops, guess it must've slipped my mouth." Yang comically shrugged her arms.

"Traitor!" Ruby cried; picking up the nearest object she can find. She found an empty milk carton and stretched her arm backwards, most likely wanting to hit Yang with the object.

But before Ruby could even take her revenge, a third party person showed up from nowhere.

"Oh my Oum, is that really you?!" An obnoxious voice came from the side of the table. Everyone turned their heads to see a completely unknown girl standing right next to Pyrrha; acting giddy as she did. "I am a HUGE fan of you! Can I please get your autograph?! I haven't got the chance to get yours the last time I saw you!"

Weiss felt the happy mood that was previously with them vanish in an instant. One second they were all amused with the prospect of torturing Ruby, then this happens. The heiress couldn't help but frown at the stranger. Couldn't they ask later if a famous person is busy doing private matters? Do they really have to act in such a manner?

"Erm..." The Gladiator shot a look to each of her friends; clearly unsure of their reactions. Seeing that nobody was against the idea, she turned back to the stranger. She shot her a 'smile'. "Perhaps it wouldn't take long to sign my name, right?"

Pyrrha took the paper and signed it; clearly uncomfortable as she did. This was just fantastic. Everyone was already having a pleasant time with each other, then this girl shows up and breaks the happy spirit. The heiress sighed, she knew what was about to come in the next few seconds.

If there's one, then there is another. After that, there's one more. Then before one could realize it...

They were surrounded by millions.

Countless students were around their table; filling up every side that it had and trapping all eight of them in the center. Not only that, but they were already getting _her _to do autographs as well. Weiss gripped her fists in rage and embarrassment; ashamed that their friends have to see this side of them.

Right now, she was not Weiss Schnee; childhood friend of Jaune Arc and an ally for Team PWRL. But instead, she was _the_ Weiss Schnee; _heiress _of the Schnee Dust Company. The acclaimed 'princess' of Atlas. The one that faunus hated and humans praised because of the company's actions. The one famous for providing dust in all of Remnant! She did not want to be the _Weiss Schnee _in this moment.

What she wanted right now, is to throw her name away!

"Yang...?" Weiss heard a squeaky voice; most likely from her young red-haired teammate. She turned her head to the side to see Ruby cuddled up with Yang; who was busy patting her and staring down anyone whoever got close to them. It might have been her eyes, but Weiss saw hitched breathing from the scythe-wielder. She could tell from a million miles away that she's uncomfortable at the moment. "Can we go now...? I want to go back to our dorms..."

Before Weiss could get any sort of input, a student gave her another piece of paper for what was seemingly the hundredth time. This was really getting on her nerves. Don't these people know what privacy was!? Are they that inclined to get an autograph from a famous person to make themselves feel like they're worth something?! Why can't they surround them when she and Pyrrha were alone, instead of when they're with their group of friends?

Realizing she was starting to lose her temper, Weiss took a deep breath and focused her attention on the sisters. They needed to get out, seeing that both Pyrrha and her won't be finished for quite a while. Getting angry will do nothing but make everything worse.

"You should go without us." Weiss told the duo as she halted one fan from making her sign an autograph. She then faced Jaune; who was frowning at the situation. "You should take Ren and Ruby with you. I don't think Pyrrha and I will be done anytime soon."

Jaune sighed. She didn't even need to think twice to know that he was disappointed, "You're right." He stood up from the table and signaled all of them; except Weiss and Pyrrha, to leave the area. "I guess we'll see you next time, Weiss..."

Her heart slightly ached as Jaune left with the others; all clearly downcast. Ren and Yang were better at hiding their expressions, but Ruby didn't fair well on that aspect. Nora seemed pretty neutral about the situation, and was surprisingly calm about it.

Blake...She just glared at her before leaving without a word. Did she dislike her or something? She hasn't positively interacted with her, sure. But she didn't necessarily do anything to her that affected their acquaintanceship in a negative way.

She swore, Blake was strange. She would have even go out and say that Nora was a lot more normal in comparison. Not that Nora was strange, she was just hyperactive. But Blake was different. Weiss was good with reading people, as she could pretty much get a read after looking at them for a short amount of time.

But no matter how good she was, she could never figure out the enigma that was Blake Belladonna.

"Ms. Schnee, can you please autograph my arm?!"

But now was not the time to think such thoughts. She had annoying people to deal with...

XxXxX

"Finally..." Weiss sighed as she entered the restroom, "I've convinced those idiots to get away for once..."

What she thought would take fifteen minutes took longer than she had expected. Two hours had already passed and the amount of people seemed like they were nowhere near from being empty. It's like the people she signed for got replaced with even more people. She underestimated the population that Beacon had. She thought there were only going to be a couple hundred of huntsmen, not thousands!

The heiress faced the mirror, only to see a downgraded version of herself with tired eyes. Turning on the faucet, Weiss collected water in her hands before using it to clean her face. All those 'fans' of hers has brought her nothing but stress and frustrations. If she had the chance, she would flat out ignore them and tell them to leave her to her own business.

Of course, she couldn't do that since one little mistake can cause a controversy. Something she couldn't afford due to her father's warnings. Had she caused trouble, she was sure he would just disown her on the spot.

"All those people who live normal lives, they're lucky they don't have to experience this every time they walk out the door..." She muttered as she grabbed some tissue paper from the container. Everyone shouldn't barrage in on other's private lives, just because of fame.

Speaking of fame, where was Pyrrha?

_"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Pyrrha ever since she took that phone call from her manager." _Weiss finished up before leaving the restroom. It was pretty late at night, she would most likely be at their dorm in this hour. _"Poor girl. Can't even go to an acedemy properly without someone interfering her."_

The walk back to the dorm room had been a silent yet pleasant walk. Checking her scroll, Weiss saw that was already nine in the evening. Most students; apart from the troublesome ones, are probably asleep or falling into it. She didn't mind. As long as no one bothered her in her private time, she was perfectly fine.

Weiss reached her dorm without any interruptions from an outsider.

Realizing that her team lived right across Team JYBN, she should probably apolgize for what happened during dinner. The heiress knocked on the door, "Jaune...?" She called out; waiting for a response.

The door opened, and the person behind it was the one she had least expected out of all of them.

Blake Belladonna.

Weiss felt the air shift into a more tense atmosphere as Blake stared at her. She was also pretty sure that the raven-haired teen was glaring at her; though not obviously. No matter how much she hid her nervousness, the heiress can't help but still feel uncomfortable underneath Blake's amber eyes.

"What do you want?" If her tone of voice didn't indicate that Blake disliked her, she didn't know what did. "Can't you see how late it is?"

Weiss sighed. She was way too tired to deal with someone who disliked her. It was one thing to be barraged earlier by annoying fans, it was another thing to be talking to someone who clearly has something against you. "Good evening, Blake. Is Jaune there? I have to tell him something."

Blake silently stared at her before going back inside the room. She came out seconds later, with no sign of the blonde knight Weiss was searching for. "He's asleep."

That was unfortunate. She could probably just say it tomorrow morning or something. Weiss was pretty sure Jaune was exhausted after his battle with that Boarbatusk. "Oh...Thanks for checking. I hope you have a-"

Weiss was then faced with a door shutting in front of her face.

"Pleasant...evening..."

Weiss barely supressed the upcoming infuriation that was about to wash over her. Did she really just shut the door on her?! What was her problem anyways?! It wasn't like she had done anything wrong to her, so why was Blake acting so hostile to her? What had she done in their nearly non-existent friendship for her to act cold?

Was she some sort of misanthropic? She wouldn't even be surprised if she turned out to be one.

Clutching her fists in frustration, the heiress begrudgingly turned around and went inside her dorm room. It was only a few seconds later that she finally found time to calm herself down once again. She had to think reasonably, she can't just assume that Blake didn't like her just because of one or two meetings. She _did _knock at a time where people are supposedly asleep, maybe she had woken the raven-haired girl up in the wrong timing?

Acting the way she did, it wouldn't be too far-fetched for her to be interrupted from her sleep.

She was probably assuming things.

It wouldn't be the first time she had assumed something and got it wrong.

But enough of Blake. Right now was the time to rest, and tomorrow would be another day for the test. The test that was called 'life'. Although that quote barely makes any sense...

...

It's official, she's exhausted.

* * *

**Cut!**

**Not gonna lie, I do hope this chapter marks the second ignition for me writing this story. After being stuck in Writer's Block and burnt-out for three months, I seriously am hoping that the start of this Arc would hype me enough to finish this story of start to finish. ****As for people worried about me being out of ideas, don't! I actually have set-ups for this one, and I made sure to give them proper outlining and fits in line with what the characters would do.**

**One more thing. I am _very _grateful to all of you who are still reading this and coming back to check if I'm still alive or not. Without those two reviewers telling to get back in the game (they actually helped in giving me motivation to write), I would've probably left the story. Knowing that hundreds of people are waiting for this to finish, I'll do my absolute best to provide quality content to all of you.**

**I do hope you'd stick with me 'till the end, 'cause I know the journey there will one heck of a ride!**

**Reviews are love. Shh, don't tell Weiss about this; but I actually robbed the SDC and giving dust to anyone who reviews. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**My P a treon account:**

**P a treon (/) Crazyman03**

**NOTE: I'VE SHUT DOWN MY CREATOR PAGE!**

**With the attitude I have towards writing at the moment, I don't think I'm a person that's fit to have be supported by such lovely people. So yeah, no need to donate to support me. Your attention to this story is all I need.**


	11. What You Deserve

**What's up, my fellow kids.**

**So, I was reading reviews to find criticism like any normal writer; and I saw a certain one that caught my eye. It really got me thinking. The reviewer basically told me that the story was actually finished, and that the main conflict is already solved. The main conflict being that Weiss is going to reunite with Jaune. Weiss meets up with Jaune, Jaune is happy to see her, end of story.**

**While yes, that is true. I think that this fic is far from finished.**

**With the new team dynamics between certain characters, I think we can explore quite a bit with this story. That being said, I have to restrict the exploration in order to fit both the story and the heavily inconsistent timeline. And while I agree that the main story is done (Weiss meeting up with Jaune), I feel like the story has finally evolved into something much more meaningful. Which would be Weiss and Jaune actually getting together.**

**Just some food for thought. **

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**What You Deserve**

The night has passed, and a new morning has begun.

It was a rather slow Wednesday. Grimm Studies with Professor Port ended with her learning through reading the words on the whiteboard and not what the he was actually discussing. Dust Mechanics Class would've been a lot more interesting if she didn't know everything about dust. If she was being honest, the only thing that she thought was good about the day was that there were less people that approached her and Pyrrha for autographs - be it a picture or a sign. There were still people, but not to the extent as the horde the night before.

As much as she wanted the day to get over with, they still had one last class.

Sitting down next to her team right next to Jaune's team, Weiss watched as Professor Goodwitch came up on the arena. Professor Goodwitch was actually one of the few staff members that she actually respect for. No offense to Professor Port, but she was clearly much more focused about the school than he is.

"Good Afternoon, children." Goodwitch greeted; holding a clipboard in her hands and skimming through it. "As you already know, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You may refer to me as Professor Goodwitch, just like with your other mentors. Now that's out of the way, welcome to Combat Training 101."

Weiss heard some shuffling right next to her. She turned to see a very excited Ruby Rose sitting right next to her sister; chatting excitedly about how - in her words, "Kick everyone's butt! You too Yang!". After hearing the remark, Yang grabbed her little sister by the neck and scratched her knuckles on Ruby's head. That was called a 'noogie', correct? She remembered Jaune giving her one of those when they were young. Of course, being the unknowledgable fool that she was back then; she slapped his hand in a very harsh manner soon after.

Did she slap his face as well or was her memory not kicking in properly? That didn't matter. All she knew was that Jaune cried after that.

The little sibling moment between the two had lasted only a couple of moments before Goodwitch spoke once again. "Before we get started, I would like to clear up any confusions about this class. First of all, we will have three seperate objectives to achieve in this class. To learn how to think during times of battle. To learn how to fight against Grimm. Lastly, how to oppose another human opponent - who are much smarter than your usual Grimm."

The student body didn't respond much to the clarifications. That was quite reasonable, actually. Decision making and the type of opponents fought against during battle are very important topics that must be tackled with care. Wrong information could give one in a life-threatening injury, or even worse; death.

"Second of all, we will follow a strict schedule with this class." Goodwitch continued.

"Mondays we will fight against Grimm that Professor Port will hunt in the forest; seeing as the weekends would be a convenient time for him to hunt. Tuesdays and Wednesdays, we will have academic lessons which will cover all information about combat. Thursdays and Fridays, we will have sparring exhibitions. We will arrange students of the same level so that we can give out criticism fairly and accurately. Unless all of you want to fight against Miss Nikos?"

Some of the students audibly gulped in fear of fighting the champion herself. The heiress subtly tilted her eyes over to Pyrrha. The girl wasn't probably happy at the special mention, the frown on her face definitely tells her that.

"One last thing. If any of you would want to train during weekends either alone or with a partner, you may be able to use one of the training rooms available with the request of permission. All of the rooms have special qualities in it, including robots which have been supplied by General Ironwood from Atlas just in case people without partners would like to train one-on-one."

Weiss heard a squeal right next to her; courtesy of Ruby Rose herself.

"Robots, Yang!" The red-head shook her sister in a frivolous manner. The shaking of Yang's...assets, caught the attention of some boys. While the blonde didn't really notice, Weiss saw the same males whisper to each other soon after. Such degenerates. "Atlesian made robots! They're like the best robots you could ever ask for! I really hope they have the newest mech I saw on TV!"

She would disagree on that. The General probably sent basic training robots instead of the more dangerous and advanced ones, an idea that would most likely ease tension between the city of Atlas and Vale. There was no way that he would risk most of Atlas' best robots just to be used by a couple of Beacon students.

"Now that that's out of the way, let us begin." The professor then flipped a page on her clipboard. She then pulled out a remote and activated the large screen hanging right above the arena. Students pulled out their note-taking equipment as the lesson started. "Today we will discuss about the general rules of combat..."

XxXxX

"Well, that class sucked." Yang stated as she placed her tray of food on the table; placing herself between an empty chair and Jaune. She grabbed an apple before biting into it. "I thought we'd get to kick butt, not learn about combat strategies. Not that it's bad to learn, but-"

"I know, right?!" Ruby whined. Weiss then took her seat next to Pyrrha; both listening to the red-head's ramblings. "I even polished Cresent Rose last night! I was so ready to take my baby and put everyone to sleep with it!"

"You're not the only one, sister!" Nora chimed in; taking the chair right next to Yang. Her plate was filled with a rather...unhealthy amount of pancakes. Do they even serve _pancakes _in dinnertime. Because that would be strange. "I didn't get to break any legs! What kind of monster doesn't allow me to break any legs!?"

"Nora, I don't think that the person stopping you _is _the monster." Ren spoke up and included himself in the conversation.

While the four teens all chatted in peace, the other four - not so much. Weiss would start a conversation with Jaune, but they were too far apart from each other that they'll crossover with the other group's ramblings. Besides, it looked like he was content with listening to his teammates talking as he ate his food. At least he was smiling. Better than the obvious frown from yesterday to say the least.

Blake was ignoring everyone and reading a book. What's more surprising is that it seemed as if there wasn't even any noise entering her ears. The heiress wasn't sure if it was in her nature, or she just had the ability to tune out everyone. If she knew people who were as loud as the ones she was teamed up with, it wouldn't be too big of a surprise.

Pyrrha, was just eating as usual. She did look quite distracted, however, as if she's disconnected from the group and whatnot. Whatever it was, it was clear that it was not in her place to ask for reasons. Maybe she would be interested in some light chatter? Talking would definitely loosen a person up. Better than staying silent and watching the others ramble about their day. No offense to Jaune by any means.

"So, Pyrrha. How was your day?" The red-head perked up after hearing the question.

"It's fine, if I had to say anything about it." Pyrrha gave a half-hearted smile, she was definitely tired. "The people crowding us for an autograph could use a little more work, though..."

Of course those idiots following them would be the cause of Pyrrha's loss of energy. It was also the heiress' reason why she wasn't energized as much throughout the day. If those people had half of a mind to _even_ respect a famous person while they're stuck in a set of circumstances personal to them, then maybe her skin wouldn't be as white from staying indoors. That and the fact that it would mark the day hell froze over.

"I agree." Weiss sighed, "They're really starting to get on my nerves. I just wish they would at least respect our privacy, so to speak."

"I say cheers to that." A can suddenly appeared right next to Weiss' face. Her heart slightly jumped in surprise before looking at the champion, lounging an expectant look on her face. "Really? You're not going to clink glasses? I thought Schnee's were supposed to know their ethics and their shots, it would be quite disappointing if you just left me hanging."

Her moved on its own, getting her can of mango juice; she made contact with Pyrrha's can. A little 'clink' sound emitted from the cans as the two objects clashed, although it sounded quite unpleasant due to the quality of materials used. Once finished, the red-head giggled and drank from the container. Leaving a somewhat confused heiress to stare at her. Chugging down her drink quickly, Pyrrha saw that Weiss had yet to consume a droplet of liquid from the can.

"Aren't you going to drink?" She tilted her head. "It's not even alcohol, it's mango juice."

"U-Uhh, yeah." She apologized with a nod. "Sorry, I thought I had forgotten something important."

"With how white your beautiful hair already is, I wouldn't be too surprised if you suddenly start to lose your memories." Pyrrha giggled.

Weiss was simply dumbfounded at the backhanded compliment. But before she could even get a word in, a muffled ringing sound was heard from Pyrrha's pocket. The once happy mood immediately dissipated. Now replaced by one that both girls knew all too well. One that included a factor in their lives that both of them had grown to dislike.

"It's my manager..." Pyrrha sighed as she looked at her scroll; the joy that was earlier present on her face now vanished. "I need to take this. Sorry, Weiss. Thanks for the conversation though. I'll meet you back at the dorm."

Not finding the proper words to say, the rapier-wielder nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Standing up from her seat, Pyrrha excused herself from the group and walked away from the table. Everyone didn't seem to mind at all; saying goodbyes and going on with their earlier discussion. Weiss could hear the other half of Pyrrha's phone call as her voice eased away from her ears; being drowned with the other noises of the cafeteria.

As soon as the girl was finally away from the table, Weiss' mind had drifted to somewhere else.

If she was being honest, she was slightly disconnected with her body at the moment. She wasn't feeling sick, mind you. She was just...confused. Seeing Pyrrha act in a joking manner that was rarely seen somewhat threw her in a loop. From what she could recall with all her memories of Pyrrha the past couple of days, she seemed to take more of a serious personality and was often quiet. Heck, she couldn't even remember her trying to showcase that she had such humor. On one hand, it was sort of natural for the girl to have such a character; seeing as she was just another teenage girl who had a reason to fight.

On the other hand, she was disheartened.

She had been so desentisized to the point where she couldn't see Pyrrha in any other light. The perfect girl that always took her life seriously, never offended anyone, and will always fight for the greater good. What happened just now somewhat contradicts those two ideas Weiss had formed on her. While Pyrrha techinally gave her a backhand compliment through a joke, it doesn't change the fact that she still retains the qualities that was stated earlier.

Pyrrha didn't have freedom. Nobody had freedom. But she was much more restrained than the many others around the entire Remnant.

Weiss sighed. She needed some rest. Standing up from the table, the heiress parted ways and excused herself back to the dorm.

She didn't even see the blond boy staring as she went away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed before everyone were willing to go back to their dorms. Jaune walked alongside the group; whose conversation turned from complaining about Combat Training class to asking if pancake syrup can be solidified. Without Weiss in the group, the blond opted to stay silent as they walked through the hallways.

If he was being honest, he hasn't really talked much today. Has he?

Yang and Nora must've noticed him not talking, seeing as they stopped their syrup discussion.

"Hey Vomit Boy, you doing alright? You haven't been talking much since last night." Yang planted an arm around Jaune's neck. The action somewhat constrained his breathing, but it was for the best that he didn't say that. Thank Oum Nora wasn't doing the same. If she had placed her arm on him as well, he probably would've ceased to exist due to lack of oxygen.

"What? Our fearless leader has lost the ability to speak!? This calls for an emergency!" Nora snapped her fingers; a smile appearing on her face. She pulled out a fake mustache and slauted, a general would be proud with how proper she stood in place. "Don't worry Jaune-Jaune, Detectives Yang and Nora will help solve all your problems!"

Jaune chuckled. Despite Weiss not being with him, Yang and Nora seemed to get the job of cheering him up done. Though, he would've also liked it if she were the one to do it. "Don't worry, Nora. I can still open my mouth and use my voice, guess I just forgot how to use it after what happened last night."

"Still not over what happened last night, huh?" Jaune saw the girl eye toward something. His line of sight landed on Ruby; who was casually talking with Ren. He turned his attention back to Yang and saw disappointment right on her face. "Guess you could say the same for me and Rubes, I even wanted some of the bastards that got too close for their own good. I really can't blame Weiss and Pyrrha, though. If we're having problems about their popularity, imagine what it must be for them."

"I can understand getting autographs from famous people. Believe me, I know." He had to thank his sisters for that. Capturing the perfect moment to _accidentally _meet that one handsome singer from Mistral wasn't exactly easy, considering the fact that both him and his father had to hunt down the guy until they found him. "But I wish they'd just leave them alone, you know. Especially Weiss. I couldn't even talk to her earlier since there were still a lot of people who want things from her."

"I know!" Nora clasped her fist; her mustache falling off in the process. "They were so annoying as well! I wanted to feed them to the Grimm with how breakable their kneecaps were! Don't you agree?"

Nora found herself much farther away from both blondes; still retaining their earlier position with fear emitting from their eyes.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't agree."

Well, he definitely agrees. But wanting to get rid of a group of people and wanting to get _rid _of a group of people were very much two different things. He made sure to take a mental note to never - _never _make Nora angry; even in the slightest. Oh how he pitied the poor soul who had or will make his bubbly teammate mad.

"Back to the topic, do you think it'll end soon?" Yang asked.

"I'm not exactly sure."

Both teams finally made it to the outside of their dorms. The arrival to the dorm rooms also meant the deparuture of the group of friends for the day. Everyone had their own ways to say their goodbyes. Yang told Ruby not to eat any late-night cookies then gave her a parting cheek-pinching. Nora tackled Ren and wished him a good night. Blake wasn't particularly close with anyone, she more or less just said a simple goodbye like he did to the others.

Looking at the sisters and the 'not together-together' duo, a gut-wrenching feeling mixed in with some jealousy hit Jaune like a truck.

The blond clenched his teeth as he stared down the ground. He hasn't seen her in years, hasn't talked to her in years. Now that they finally meet after Oum knows how long, she's being swept away by a bunch of people that they don't even know the names of. If she were here, she probably would've wished him a pleasant night like Nora did to Ren. If she were here, he might've teased her like Yang to Ruby. If she were here, then maybe he wouldn't feel so horrible about being alone right now.

And if those jerks chasing her didn't exist, then maybe he wouldn't feel so miserable about _his _girl.

_"We'll figure it out, Weiss." Jaune clenched his fist before entering his dorm, making sure no one noticed him. "One way or another."_

* * *

**...Uhh, I can explain?**

**I disappeared for a month during a time where everyone literally has nothing to do, I guess I don't have excuses thhis time around. I have two excuses. The first one is that I took up other hobbies such as drawing to somewhat improve my skill in art and keep myself stress-free from writing. Since I don't tend to do things properly while in a bad mood.**

**The second one is that I was being a lazy dumbass.**

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the latter one.**

**On a much more serious note, I will shorty discuss about the timeline for this story. I will mostly use a day-to-day structure for the most part. If I were to use a time-skip, it wouldn't be more than a week or two and would serve as a way to connect all the events in a proper manner. If I were to make a _huge _time-skip in the future, I will either explicitly state it in the A/N or will emphasize it in the story itself.**

**Reviews are love. With it, we will overthrow the menace in society that hypotizes everyone with his cute, fluffy, fur. Darn you, Zwei! The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**


	12. Escalations

**Yo, Imma be back now.**

**Woohoo! Chapter 12! Anyone excited for this? Eh? Anyone?**

**...**

**...**

**"...just start the damn thing already!"**

**Ugh, fine.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is** **mine.**

* * *

**Escalations**

The light of a Thursday afternoon shone from the windows and into the classroom.

Weiss sat next to Pyrrha with the rest of the team and Team JYBN. All of them listened to Professor Port as he rambled on and on about another hunt with a mystical Grimm that was extremely rare. So rare that only _he – _of all the people in the entirety of Remnant – had witnessed and fought until death. Honestly, how did he manage to ramble on for so long? He could've written ten novels already with how many stories he had been telling them. If she counted all the other people in the past years, he would've probably dominated the book department due to sheer quantity alone.

Turning her attention to somewhere much more interesting than Professor Port fighting a glorified raccoon, Weiss found herself staring at Pyrrha's hands. More importantly, the coin flicking between her fingers. The object moved through her fingers fluidly, as if controlled by some magnetic force. Between her thumbs, then her middle fingers, then standing right above her pinky.

Just like magic.

The coin was then hidden in her palms; breaking Weiss from the trance-like state she realized she was in.

"Something caught your eyes?" Pyrrha smiled knowingly. "I can teach you tricks, if you want."

She had been so easily caught it was almost embarrassing. Quietly coughing into her hand, Weiss faced Pyrrha once again. "Well, I suppose I can make time for some lessons."

"Okay then, the trick to flipping coins is..."

Before she could even add to their conversation, the bell rang.

"Oh. I guess we'll do this another day." Pyrrha strolled over to where her two teammates were. She rubbed both of them on the back as she cooed, "Wake up, children~!"

Gathering all of her stuff, Weiss waited as both Ruby and Ren woke up from their sleep.

"Is it morning already?" Ren absentmindedly said; fluttering his eyes from being awoken. He had a surprised look on his face once he fully woke up. "Oh, did I sleepwalk again...?"

"I don't know..." Ruby whined from the desk. "But I'm so...hungry..."

"Don't worry, Rubes!" Yang appeared out of nowhere and caught her little sister in a headlock. "I'll allow you to get cookies for today! It's 'all-you-can-eat Thursday' today! Remember?"

"Really!?" Her face lit up, devoid of any sign of tiredness. "I can have as much as I want?!"

Yang grinned.

"Only oatmeal cookies, no chocolates or strawberry."

"You meanie!" Ruby pushed her sister away from her; freeing herself from Yang.

Weiss couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle; silently watching the two go at it with their banter. Ruby expressed her emotions of disapproval through child-like facial expressions. Yang responded with her own in the same manner. If these two weren't sisters, she didn't know what they were. Close. Happy. Loving. That's how family should be, right?

_Not all famlies are like that, I suppose..._

A hand found itself on her shoulder. A wild Jaune Arc appeared right in front of her. "Heya Weiss! Are you busy? I've got something I need help with."

Warm flames erupted from her stomach. Or butterflies, as most people say. The past few days had been quite chaotic with all the people she and Pyrrha had dealt with. It had only been a couple of days when she first met Jaune again, maybe now was the time to finally talk.

"Well, I think I have enough willpower to help you. Like I always do whenever you have a problem." A smirk showed itself to Jaune; a subtle jest.

He shot back a smirk of his own. A challenge, eh? "Weren't you the one looking for _my _help when we first met? Social Interaction, right? I didn't even think you were the type."

_He...he remembered that?_

The eye-widening revelation soon made Weiss mentally slap herself.

_Of course he remembered the day we first met. If it's still fresh in my mind, it's definitely in with his memories. What am I even thinking?_

"Uhh, Weiss? You there? You seem out of it."

"Yes! I'm—" She coughed. "I'm fine, Jaune."

Jaune leaned to her face; scrutinizing her with his piercing eyes. She used up a painful amount of effort just trying not to seem phased by his behavior. Luckily enough, he lifted his face soon after. "Well then. I was thinking about something and maybe we should—"

"Hey! Schnee! Over here!"

Her attention; as well as everyone else's, diverted to the incoming group of three female students. All of them walked towards her. _Only her_. She didn't even need words to tell that they wanted something from her. What? Are they going to ask her for an autograph? Tell her to leave her friends for them? Shake her hand just so they won't bother washing it after two years?

She peeked at Jaune, his happy demeanor from earlier nowhere to be found. The warmth she had felt, gone. Disappeared in less of a second.

Each step they took, ire rose in her. At this rate, she might lose her composure by the time they started talking.

Closer and closer. Clearer and clearer. Now she saw the full picture.

_Faunus...!_

All eyes were on her. Her friends. Her enemies. Everyone. She knew what they were thinking. They all thought the same when it came to her interacting with Fauna. She'll be ruthless, spiteful, unfair and every negative connotation she had heard under the name of Schnee. Not Weiss Schnee. _Just_ _Schnee._

She never had a liking for faunus. The hatred had faded; slowly like a flickering candle surrounded by burnt wax. A well-incited spark could light it. Flames bursting out as if fueled by gasoline. Aggressive thoughts that never made it out of her mind as a child, she would've loved to let out. Especially right now.

But that meant she would prove them _right_.

If one were to describe something she disliked more than Faunus, it was being in the wrong. She had been doing a well-enough performance already. A simple confrontation will not be enough to break that.

A final glance at her group calmed her down. No furtive whispers and no malice behind their eyes. All confused and worried for her.

All except for one.

"Here she is, girls." A snarl from one of the girls pitifully latched for her attention. "The little princess responsible for all faunus oppression, standing right in front of us. Looking pretty like she hadn't done harmed a single soul in Remnant. Disgusting."

"Maybe she's trying to look good for the press, it wouldn't be the first time a Schnee appeased themselves to the public."

"Ugh, look at her face! It's so white, gross! Maybe a black eye can help with that!"

Hmph. It wasn't the first time she heard that. She'd seen soap operas with much more creative insults. Weiss put on the best neutral face she had, it would be years before she ever showed any kind of emotion to these people.

"May I help you three?" Her gaze landed on their ringleader; unwavering. "I'm pre-occupied as of the moment, so I'm not quite heavy on time."

"Playing nice isn't going to get you anywhere with us, bitch." She hissed. Her arms crossed. "How about you stop pretending that you care about people and go back to your house counting all your Lien. Makes living in this place much more tolerable without you in sight."

"Yeah, a place with people like you are way too dangerous for faunus like us! I feel attacked already under her gaze!"

"You're mentally scarring my teammate! Have you not have any shame!"

_This is getting ridiculous._

Using anything to antagonize her, even resorting to petty insults? Very tact indeed. No wonder Faunus had always seemed so stupid, their heightened senses couldn't even transfer to their brains. It would be for the best to just ignore them and move on.

"If you're putting the blame on me for actions that had no connotation to my name, then I suggest putting this conversation to an end." Venom nearly crawled out of her mouth, but she remained resilient. "Now if you excuse me." A step forward was taken. "I have much more important matters to deal with."

That should shut them up. Fools never took long to deal with. No matter how stubborn they were.

Weiss found herself surrounded. She looked at her friends. Worry filling their faces. Ready to act at a drop of a hat. Their efforts was appreciated, but she could handle this. It's not the first time she got into a situation similar to this.

"You're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean by–"

A hand flying toward her caught her line of sight.

No time to react. No time to defend. Enough time to get harmed.

Closed and tightened eyes caused by instinct, she braced herself for the pain to come.

...

_Huh...?_

Her eyes opened. A palm that had targeted her face never came. What replaced it, however, was a sight that surprised her.

_Jaune..._

"Let me go right now, scum!" The faunus tried setting her arm free. No significant change was made.

"That not very nice now, isn't it?" Jaune growled; glaring down on the girl in his grasp. "What did Weiss do to you that made you want to slap her anyways? She hasn't done anything to you. Heck, she doesn't even know you exist!"

She pulled her arm away from Jaune. Cowardly backing away into her group of friends. To her net of safety.

"She's the sole reason why Faunus are treated unequally!" A poisonous hiss filled the hallway. "You humans are all the same, acting like you never did anything wrong to us Faunus! We're oppressed! Hated! Treated as if we're some lower species not meant to walk on the same ground as you. All of you are nothing but a disgrace to Faunuskind!"

Before Jaune could respond, Ren took his place. "If you continue on with this behavior, then we would have no choice but to report to the Professors. We have multiple witnesses and will not hesitate in letting them state facts about this situation. Please leave us immediately."

"Y-Yeah!" _Ruby?_ "We'll tell Professor Ozpin everything, so don't try to hurt Weiss!"

"Listen here, assholes! We haven't done nothing here! Now stop lying about us–"

"Harassing my teammates?" Pyrrha stepped up, the girls subconsciously inching away from her. "There is no need for us to lie about the truth. We have all the evidence we need."

The girl's lackeys kept their mouths shut. Smart move. Their leader wasn't as smart.

"You humans wanna mess with us now, huh!? Don't you idiots realize that we're better than you in every single way?!"

"You go up to Weiss, who hasn't done anything to all of you. You insult her and almost got to slap her if it weren't for Jaune. Then you say you're oppressed and treated like garbage. You insult my sister and her team. Now you wanna pick a fight with all of us?" Yang frowned; arms crossed. "I dunno man, but that's some next level hypocrisy right there."

"I mean, a fight's a fight!" Nora grinned. Happy and bright weren't the proper words to describe it. She cracked her knuckles. "They think they can hurt one of our friends and get away with it?! Hah, that's not happening."

Her enemy backed away from them. Pointing an accusing finger at everyone. "All of you racist bastards! Soon, the day where all of you regret for standing up for a _Schnee _will come!" Her finger landed on Blake; who had taken a passive stance during the entirety of the dispute. "You! You think you can hide it?! Once they figure out, they'll use you! Abuse you! Stab you in the back! Don't you know that!?"

Huh? What did that mean? Figure out what? Did that girl know something about Blake they didn't?

Her eyes turned to Blake. No hint of anger evident in her face. But she could see what others can't.

Repressed emotions.

_Just who are you...__?_

"Hmph. The White Fang could use more people like you."

She turned her heel, walking away from the scene. No care for them, nor for the three faunus antagonizing them. Their leader gripped her fists, her attention away from her and now to Blake.

"You hypocritical bitch!"

"What is going on in here?" A resonant voice boomed in the hallway.

Everyone froze. All was silent. The sound of heels clacking filled the air; louder and louder as she went closer. Glynda Goodwitch had arrived, a frown clearly displayed through her clear facial features. Luckily enough, her eyes weren't set on her nor her friends.

"Miss Lillian," Her voice towered over Lillian; her body noticeably fluctuating under her gaze. "Care to explain all of the ruckus that had occurred? Surely, Miss Schnee over here must've done something horrible to you to incite such violent reactions from you. Correct?"

Lillian's lackeys hung their heads in shame. Professor Goodwitch sure showed them. But despite her accomplices looking to express the truth, Weiss had a feeling that their idiotic leader had one more trick up her sleeve.

"They started it!" The compulsion to make her and her friends antagonists was rather impressive, one might not say. "You know your kind, right Professor?! Well these humans right here are acting out of line! I was just minding my own business, hanging out with the gals. But little miss princess over here decides to act all racist to us for being who we are. We were only acting out of self-defense!"

"If I ask Miss Schnee over here, she will definitely say that what you had said was not the case. Correct?" Everyone stayed silent. A sigh came from the professor, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Very well then. It appears we need to settle this with the Headmaster's help. I will need two witness who had not partaken directly in the conflict between these Miss Schnee and Miss Lillian's group. We will monitor the security cameras and you will tell us the context of the argument."

"I'll be happy to oblige." Pyrrha nodded her head. Weiss shared a passing glance as she walked froward.

"I'll go too." Jaune volunteered, but an arm stopped him from going forth. "Yang?"

"Don't worry, Jaune. I can handle this." Yang said, not hesitating to walk forward.

Once Professor Goodwitch got the witnesses, everyone was sent on their way. Witness or not, she was sure she will easily win this case. Weiss gave one last gloating smirk as they went away. Normally, she wouldn't bother doing such actions. But it was well deserved with how that fool managed to blow the entire altercation out of proportion.

But the fallout of victory had come quick. She had ruined the day for everyone yet again. What was even worse was that they could've gotten in a much worse situation had one of the professors not interrupted them.

_Schnee. Schnee. They never looked anywhere apart from that cursed name. Never the person, nor their intents. Just their label._

She needed to get out of here.

* * *

Frowns. One of the things he disliked seeing on people. Especially Weiss.

_Ugh! What was their problem anyways!? Racist? Evil? She was none of those things!_

His eyes turned into a glare. She was walking in front of them and by the looks of it, she wasn't stopping anytime soon. He wasn't going to let this one slip by again. Not when he was so close to telling her. The name of Arc had two mottoes. One, they never go back on their word. Two — which was the more obscure motto of the two — is that when they made up their minds, they'll do anything just to get what they wanted. These two fed off each other. They were the same, but different.

He needed to talk to Weiss before the end of the day. But how? It's not like a heavenly figure was going to magically appear out of nowhere and help him.

Just before he become lost in thought, Jaune felt something bump into him.

It was Nora. She walked with a little hop in her steps. She gave him a fixed look and a smile, just the usual gestures she always had. But something felt different. Like she was planning something. Knowing what she did in Initiation about three days ago, it was either a disaster or something which can genuinely help him.

Moving away from him, Nora went to Ren and Ruby. "Hey there, guys! Let's go to our rooms! I've got an itch and both of you need to scratch it. Right. now."

"What does she mean by that?" Jaune could ask the same thing. "Ren, why are you sweating?"

"Nora, I don't think this is the time—"

"Shush, Ren!" Nora placed a hand on his mouth, instead focusing her attention to Ruby. "Ren and I have this _very special _hobby we like to do with each other. You're only allowed if you're cool enough or if one of us invited you! And since you've been talking a lot to Ren, you earned the privilege of being experiencing the beauty of Ren's fingers!"

"Nora!"

"Ooh, sounds interesting!" If he had to be honest, it did sound _kinda _cool... "So, what is this hobby anyways?"

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself." Nora grabbed both of their wrists. "Come on you two, we've got some finger action we need to attend to!"

Nora faced him and gave him a wink, all before running away with the two friends in tow. Jaune stood there dumbfounded. Weird. It's like Nora was hurrying to get away from them.

A mental hammer smacked him in the head.

Jaune rushed after Weiss.

He had to thank Nora and Yang later.

* * *

**Boop!**

**Alright, it's been a while ever since I last posted. Heck, I didn't even post anything during the entirety of last month. But that was because I wanted to spend time with my family and didn't want to get burnout. Also, I had taken some time to practice some of my skills like two weeks ago. Mainly typing. So, maybe there's a chance that the better I get at typing; the less time I spend trying to find letters in my keyboard and actually getting on with writing.**

**Also, for those who play RWBY: Amity Arena, White Fang Barracks can go stick itself one.**

**Reviews are love. Just like when Glynda gives Ironwood some of hers with her glorified stick. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**Omake: Itch**

"OH GOSH, REN!" Ruby squealed loudly, "Your fingers are so amazing! Ahh~! I think I'm gonna lose it!"

"I know, right?" Nora lied right next to her; panting from her session with Ren. "I told you Ren-Ren gonna blow your mind!"

"Hah~ it's getting closer!" Ruby bit into the pillow right in front of her. "Please don't stop!"

Ren wasn't one to disappoint. Using all of the energy he had left, he made sure he gave her all the pleasure he could give her. He increased his pace, which turned Ruby into squirming; incomprehensible mess. She quivered from under his grasp, giving one last cute squeal of satisfaction.

Ruby has plopped herself onto the bed. Her breaths heavy and her body worn out. "That. Was. The best..."

"I'm going to wash my hand now." Ren held up his slimy fingers, all courtesy of Ruby's bodily fluids. "I'll be back in a while."

Ren left for the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Nora made her way to Ruby and brightly grinned. "See? Told you he was the best at this!"

"Yeah~!" Ruby sighed in wonder. "Back-scratching is the best thing ever!"


End file.
